Anakin's Angel
by Daughter of sea and wisdom
Summary: Ahsoka is not who she says she is, she's truly an angel sent to protect Anakin. Created by The Daughter, things get a little bit tricky when they go to mortis, can Ahsoka keep her secret, or will Anakina and Obi-wan find out. I own nothing
1. Prologue

Daughter's pov

I am selfless, I live for others and never for myself, unlike my brother who's nature is to be selfish. Though I live for others, I can't reach them, for my father has traped both my brother and I on this planet with no one but eachother. That is till I found a way, a way to help others without me leaving.

It started out with me just practicing my force abilitys, then all of a sudden I thought that maybe I could get someone off this planet, that they could help others. As if by magic, my wish was granted, a light burst out of me and on the ground was a child. It was a girl, with snow white wings on her back, and a glow around her like my own. Her skin was tan, glisting brown orbs, curly mop of black hair, she smiled at me like I was her mother.

Knowing that my father or my brother would sence this I took the child and ran towards my safe haven. It was part of the planet that belonged to me, here I could watch other worlds. Sitting down with the child in my arms, I watched other worlds. My attention went back to child as she became a little fussy, she was trying to reach for something, which was my veiw of Mandalore. There showed a young woman in her teenage years, heart broken.

"You want to help her," I whispered to the baby. The baby continued her fussing, wanting more than ever to go to the young woman. Standing up I walked over to where we could see Mandalore, hesiantly I held the baby out, there I noticed that her glow dimmed so much that the only a memeber of my family could see it, and her wings went into her boady. She smiled at me as let her go through, here I watched as she started to help the young woman. She was even named, Consuela.

This was how I could help people, by making little ones and sending them to help. I did this with so many others, but one of my little childern did not find who she was sopposed to help until years after her creation. Her name is Ahsoka.

Unlike most of my childern, who take the form of a human, she takes the form of a togurta. Warriors these people are, with skin redden, montrals, lekku, sharpen canine teeth and white face markings. Ahsoka's skin has a lighter shade of orange, white triangles on her cheeks, eyebrow shaped face markings with a white dimaond over each, and they come up to make a outline of a diamon on the middle of her forehead. Since she was young Ahsoka's montals and lekku were small, her eyes were like two seas, so blue, so beautiful. Ahsoka's wings were pearl white, and her glow was also as bright as mine.

Ahsoka also has something eles, something that none of my other childern have, force ablitys. It was a complete surprise when I saw Ahsoka lift something with the force, from then on I could tell Ahsoka would also have the ability to heal, only in her true form though, and every dream she has will be a vision of the future.

I could never understand why Ahsoka was force sensitive, all my childern are created for a certian person, none of them were ever able to use the force. I had Ahsoka with for three years as well, she could never find the one she was created to help.

"Mommy why can't I find the person I'm sopposed to help?" Ahsoka asked me one day.

"I don't know baby, when the time comes you will find that person," I told her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ahsoka kept looking at the worlds until she jumped and ran towards one. "Mommy that's him, that's one I'm sopposed to watch over!" Looking at the world, I cold see that the boy was on a desert planet...and he was talking to two jedi. That's why Ahsoka is force sensitive, she's watching over a jedi!

"Baby, you're going to have to go somewhere eles before you can meet the boy," I told her as I led her towards Shili.

"Why Mommy?" Ahsoka asked with a sad face.

"Because he's a special case, it might be a while before you can actully meet him face to face," I answered.

"Okay," Ahsoka sighed out.

Once we were in front of Shili I pointed towards another jedi that was on the planet at the time. "See him right there?" Ahsoka nodded. "I need you to go with him, make sure he finds you, okay?" Ahsoka again nodded.

,"Good bye Mommy," Ahsoka waved before going through.

"Good bye my little angel," I whispered.

As time passed I watched as Ahsoka grew, I watched her in her classes, I watched as she defeated the akul and gained her headdress. Now I watch as she meets her new master.

Ahsoka's pov

This is it, I'm finally meeting him. I hope I make you proud Mom, I hope I don't disapoint you. '_I love you Mom, I hope I'm a good angel_,' I thought as I steped off the ramp. Heading straight towards the man that is my master and the one I am to protect, Anakin Skywalker.


	2. Angel meets Jedi

Ahsoka's pov

I just escaped from that bald-headed freak Ventress. She decided that in order to get a Jedi to give in to her demands was to take a youngling from the Jedi Tempel. With my luck I was alone and spotted by the assassin, so they took me. Yanking me on the ship they placed me in a cell and I was barely fed during our trip to Geonosis. Luckily I managed to use the force to get a lightsaber from the bald freak's room.

With it I cut down droids and escaped to a cruiser, good thing I knew how to drive it. I made my towards Geonosis, there I found a Jedi camp. Everyone seemed tense when I landed and got their weapons ready. They're probably thinking, _what idiot lands in the middle of an emeny camp?_

Right in the front were two men, both of them were holding a blue lightsaber. The older man has an auburn hair color, neatly trimmed hair cut, beard, brown eyes, fair skin, Jedi robes with white armor over his robes.

The man next to him was taller, but definitely younger. Shaggy brown hair, fair skin with a scar going over his right eye, crystal blue eyes, and you could see some muscle, but he was still lean. His robes and armor were darker than his friend's, but not as dark as a siths. I know who this is, even though it's been years since I last saw him and he was only nine, I knew this was Anakin Skywalker.

To show that I ment no harm I used the force to hand over the lightsaber to the two men, right away they grabbed it and took it apart. "Who are you?" Anakin demanded.

"Anakin, calm down, it's a youngling," the older man whispered to him. "Young one, why are you here?" The older one asked, his attention on me. He seemed more calm and sensitive to me.

"I'm from...the-" I never got to finish my sentence as I fainted from lack of food and water.

Anakin's pov

Rushing forward I managed to catch the youngling before she hit the ground. "Let's get her to the med droid," Obi-wan suggested. I nodded and carried her over to our medical tent.

The med droid checked her over and said she fainted from dehydration and lack of food in her body. "We better tell the council about this," Obi-wan suggested.

I nodded and we left to go tell the council, one we got a hold of them there was Yoda, Windu, Shaak Ti, and Plo Koon. "Wrong, what is?" Yoda asked.

"Master Yoda we found a youngling coming off a separatist ship today, she didn't seem like she was trying to attack us," I said.

"How do you know?" Windu questioned. I never did like him, he hates me too.

"She handed us over the lightsaber she had on her," Obi-wan replied. "The strange thing is that she used the force."

"It's a possibility she's one of our younglings. One of them has been missing for a few days," Master Shaak Ti spoke up.

"Missing, who is?" Yoda turned towards her.

"Ahsoka Tano," with those two words Plo Koon snapped towards his friend.

"Ahsoka!?" His voice was full of shock and worry. "What did this youngling look like Skywalker!" I could tell Master Koon is worried about this youngling.

"Well she's-" I was cut off from a voice behind us

"I'm right here Master Plo, don't worry," looking behind us we saw the youngling from earlier, now named Ahsoka.

Master Plo let out a sigh in relief. "Hello Little Soka."

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I asked her.

"I can walk just fine, so nope," Ahsoka smirked at me.

"Excuse me I have to take someone to the medical tent," I excused myself. Ahsoka looked confused as I came closer to her, she got it though once I threw her over my shoulder. Then she started to scream and pound on my back. She's got a good hit.

"Put me down!" Ahsoka demanded.

"Sorry young one, but you fainted from dehydration and lack of food. So you need to rest," I told her.

"Well if I fainted from no food or water shouldn't you get me some," she is not saying this.

Putting her down she glared at me and I gave her a glare of my own. "Don't get snippy with me little one," I told her while our glaring contest continued. "Why did you even come here?"

"I was captured by the bold headed freak Ventress. This was the closest planet there was, trust me if I could have made it all the way back to Courscant I would've. Seeing as I can't you're stuck with me Skyguy," she retorted with that snippy tone.

"Skyguy?" I asked her.

Ahsoka only walked towards my clone commander Rex and asked where she could get something to eat. Rex looked towards me, I gave him a nod signaling to take her. This girl is going to drive me nuts. Walking back Obi-wan was waiting for me, his talk with the council done. "Where's Ahsoka?" Obi-wan asked.

"She's with Rex getting something to eat," I replied. "So what are we doing with her?"

"Until we can get back to Coruscant we're taking care of her," Obi-wan started walking with me to where some of the men were eating.

"We have to watch the _youngling_?" I really didn't want to watch the brat.

"Anakin, the council says that she is actually very talented and they were going to promote her to padwan statutes the day she was captured," no way, that is not possible.

"Someone her age is ready to be a padwan?" I raised an eyebrow at Obi-wan.

"Yes, Anakin like I said she is quite talented. She reminds me of you though," I almost fell over at this statement.

"There is no way she is like me," I stated.

Obi-wan just laughed a me. "Actually she is more like you than you realize. You would be a good teacher for her."

"I'm not getting a padawan Master, I'm doing fine on my own. A padawan would just slow me down." I can't believe he was suggesting this.

"I know you're doing fine on your own Anakin, but maybe a padawan would be right for you," Obi-wan said as his attention turned towards Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's pov

Great, I got to protect this jerk face. Plus, I have to make sure that I become his padawan so I can stay close to him. '_Mother why!? Why am I stuck with this huge jerk!?_' I thought. Sometimes Mom answers us , other times she doesn't, this is one time she doesn't answer me.

Feeling eyes watching me I slightly turned my head and out of the corner of my eye I saw the two jedi watching me. I let out a sigh, this is going to be hard. I knew Anakin wanted nothing to do with a padawan, and I needed to be his so I can protect him. Good thing he didn't notice I took back that lightsaber.

I also knew that they were going to have to protect me till we got back to Coruscant, where I will be assigned a master. I could have gone back to Coruscant if I wanted to, but I thought it would be better if I went to Anakin. I didn't mean to snap at him like that, he just made me mad. I hate being called a youngling, I'm not so young.

I hanged out with some of the clones until it was dark out. "You are to room with me and Master Kenobi." I almost jumped when Anakin's voice came out of no where.

"Why you two, and where is Master Kenobi?" I asked with a raised eye marking.

"Because we are to protect you till we reach Coruscant and Master Kenobi has watch duty tonight," Anakin answered before leading me back to his tent. They put a spare cot in there for me, in total there was three cots in the tent. One for Anakin Skywalker, one for Obi-wan Kenobi, and now one for me. Anakin's was on the left side of the tent, Obi-wan on the right side of the tent, and me in the middle. "Night," Anakin mumbled out as he layed down, back towards me.

"Night, Jerk face," I mumbled out the last part. Laying down on my cot I waited till I could sence that Anakin was asleep, then I crawled over to where his head was. Letting out a breath, I let my wings come out and my glow to brighten. Anakin was laying on his back now, putting my hands on his temples, I looked into his past and saw parts of his future.

Man did his past suck! I feel bad for him, even if he is a jerk face. Losing his mother had to be the worst, I don't what would happen if my mother died. I can see now that he is afraid of forming attachments, yet he can't help but form them. He doesn't want lose anyone close to him, like he lost his mother, Shmi.

In his future I saw him holding something...no, _someone_! Whoever he was holding was too blurred, then it changed to something darker. I saw a man in a dark suit, he was angry with a lot of things. A force ghost appeared, but it was too blurred, the force ghost tried to talk some sence into him, but he only half listened. Then it changed again, Anakin was holding someone, he was happy, _in love_.

From what I see he has two futures, one something horrible happens to him and he goes to the dark side or whatever made him go to the dark side doesn't happen and he stays good. Though his future is not determined yet, there's a chance that neither of this happens. '_Let's hope for the best_,' I thought as I layed down.

'_Who the kriff is shaking me!_' I thought angrily. As you can see I'm not a morning person, so anyone who wakes me up usually get's a good sock to the face or somewhere close to their face. Opening my eyes I saw Anakin standing over me. "What the kriff do you want!" I screamed at him.

He didn't react to my rude question, only grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the tent. "What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"Ventress is here, I'm guessing she tracked the ship you took," Anakin replied. Right when we were about to get out of the line of fire droids trapped us, leading them is Ventress.

"Hello Skywalker, I see you found my little captive," Ventress hissed out. I glared at the stupid bitch, I was sick of her, and angels rarely get this annoyed at someone!

"You're not taking her Ventress," Anakin glared.

"That's where you're wrong Skywalker, my master has special plans for her," Ventress smiled cruelly at me. What is she talking about though? When she originally captured me she said that I was going to used as leverage against the jedi, to get an upper hand. Anakin glanced at me and I only gave him a shrug, not knowing what she was talking about.

We had no more time to think because the battle droids started to attack us, both of us activating a lightsaber. Blocking attacks left and right, Ventress just watched from the side, coward. "Where did you get that lightsaber?" Anakin asked me as we blocked more shots and cut down droids.

"Remember that lightsaber I gave you and Master Kenobi?" Anakin nodded so I continued. "Well when you threw me over your shoulder yesterday I managed to grab it."

"You did what?! Ahsoka this isn't the place you need to be, you shouldn't be fighting in the first place," Anakin ranted.

"Yeah, well I'm not staying out here with no protection," I replied. It was only a few droids now, easy to take out, and Anakin is stuck battling Ventress. I quickly fineshed the droids so I could protect Anakin, wasn't that hard. Turning around I saw Anakin struggling with Ventress. She kicked his lightsaber away, and brought her lightsaber down to finesh him. Luckily I made it in time to block the attack.

I smirked as she growled at me, now Anakin could get his lightsaber with Ventress' attention on me. "Come one Bald Lady, let's see what you got," this got Ventress madder, but this means she wont even think about Anakin now. Blocking off Ventress' attacks became harder when she brought out her second lightsaber, but I managed. The battle ended though when Anakin took one lightsaber from her and I kicked the other out of her hand.

"It's over Ventress," Anakin said as he went to put force binds on her.

"No it's not," Ventress surprised us when she flipped over and used the force to get her lightsabers.

"Oh man, she got away," I sighed out.

"Don't worry, we'll get her someday," Anakin smiled at me.

Letting out another sigh led Anakin to ask me what was wrong. "It's nothing too important. I was just thinking how I got to be here all because of a stupid accident of me getting captured."

"Ahsoka, nothing happens by accident, it was the will of force that brought you to my side. If it wasn't for you Ventress might have killed me," Anakin gave me another smile.

I couldn't help but laugh at this, oh what he doesn't know. Anakin wont die before me, we angels always give up our lives for the person we protect. We ended finding Obi-wan with Master Yoda. They both smiled as they caught sight of us.

"See you two, good it is," Yoda greeted us.

"It's good to see you too Master Yoda," I smiled.

"Ahsoka, Yoda has something to tell you," Obi-wan said. I already knew what he was going to say but I put on a curious face as I turned towards the grand master jedi.

"Young Ahsoka, padawan, ready you are," Yoda informed me. Though I already knew I still acted excited.

"Really! Thank you Master Yoda!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. All three males were silent since I actually _hugged_ Master Yoda. "Ops, sorry," I felt my lekku stripes getting darker.

Yoda only chuckled at my actions. "Master, you need. One you shall have, back at temple," oh crap. I need to Anakin's padawan so I can watch over him. How am I going to manage this?

"Master Yoda, if I may, I would like to take Ahsoka as my padawan." My head shot up towards Anakin, not believing he actually said that.

Yoda smiled," Padwan Tano, yours if you want." Anakin smiled at me, and I felt myself grin. Miracles do happen! "New mission, you three have. Mandalore, you must go. Protect Duchess and advisor."

"Yes sir," Anakin and Obi-wan nodded, but I was lost in my own thoughts.

'_Mandalore, why does that seem familiar?_' My thoughts were interrupted by my new master though.

"Snips you coming?" Anakin laughed when I realized that him and Obi-wan already started making their way to the ship while I was still in the same spot.

"Snips?" I asked him as I caught up.

"Yeah, you're my snippy padawan now," Anakin grinned down at me.

I rolled my eyes," Whatever you say Skyguy."

**You better be happy with this chapter! It's three am and I'm effin tired, I want to go to bed! I pronised myself that I would get this chapter up by saturday. So let's hope I acutully make it.**


	3. Angel sisters

Ahsoka's pov

"So Master, ready to see your girlfriend?" Anakin nudged Obi-wan, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Anakin! Stop that!" Obi-wan exclaimed, a blush spreading across his face. He glanced at me nervously, afraid that I would tell the council.

"Don't worry Master Kenobi! I always thought the attachment rule was kriffen stupid," I smiled down at the man who taught my master.

Both men stared at me for a few moments before Anakin spoke up," Ahsoka where did you learn that type of language?"

"You wouldn't believe what some of the younglings hear," I answered, sitting down in one of the chairs. This led to an awkward silence till I decided that changing the subject would be best. "So who's your girlfriend Master Kenobi?"

"Satine Kyrez," I fell out of my chair.

"Your girlfriend is the Duchess of Mandalore! How'd you manage that?" I exclaimed as I pulled myself up.

"When I was a padawan, my master and I had a mission to protect Satine, we were on the run for about a year. Then two years after that mission I got another one to go back to Mandalore and we met up. She has an adopted daughter as well, the advisor we have to protect," Obi-wan explained.

"Really, does she see you as a father? How old is she? What does she look like? What's her name?" I was starting to get really interested.

Both men chuckled at my rapid questions. "Well she does see me as a father figure, she's about two years older than you, so about sixteen, her name is Consuela, and for what she looks like-" Obi-wan was cut off.

"You'll just have to wait Snips," I rolled my eyes at him, but sat back in my chair.

That name though, _Consuela_, where have I heard that before? Hm, not one of my clan members, never met anyone outside the temple really. Could it be one of my siblings? It's a possibility, I watched my siblings do their work for _years_. I'm the only one Mom named since I was with her for three years. Ah man! Now my head is starting to hurt! Too much confusion here!

I was silent the rest of the ride, trying to figure out how the hell do I know that name. At some point I fell asleep, a weird dream coming to me.

_Four figures were in an office, though there wasn't much detail for me to make out where. One figure was on the ground, in a pool of blood, __**his **__blood. The other three figures were standing over him, no __**floating **__over him. Two females and one male, it was too blurry to make out anything, only their gender. _

_ "Ahsoka," a voice suddenly whispered. I started to get nervous as the room started to melt away to somewhere else. "Ahsoka," the voice whispered again. Now I knew where I was, the worlds I could see gave it away. I was on Mortis, in my mother's safe haven. _

_ "Ahsoka," I whipped my head to my left to see Mom standing there. _

_ "Mom!" I exclaimed as I ran into her arms._

_ "You've grown so much Baby," she whispered against my montrals. _

_ "I miss you Mom," I whispered to her._

_ "I miss you too," Mom smiled. After she pulled away and a serious look crossed her beautiful face, something you rarley see. "Ahsoka, there's something you must know."_

_ "What's wrong Mom?" Mom's face grew worried for a moment, the became serious again. I'm getting nervous now, Mom is never like this. _

_ "I see your future starting to slow down, you density is starting to set in motion. Let me remind you that you have to protect Anakin, at all costs. Keep him away from the dark side. I have to go now my child, just know that you density starts when you reach Mandalore." _

_ Mom started to fade, my eyes widen, she cant' go yet! "Mom wait! What do you mean? Mom, MOM!" _

My eyes snapped open and I was breathing heavy. "Ahsoka are you okay?" Anakin asked me. Turning his chair so he was facing me he put his hand on my shoulder. "Ahsoka?"

"It's okay, I'm fine, just a nightmare," I breathed out. My destiny starts once we reach Mandalore? "Master how far are we from Mandalore?"

Anakin looked confused at my question, but still answered it," We're just about to land."

"Okay," I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my rapid heart. Once that was done I looked up to see both masters looking at me worried. Changing the subject would be good now. "So, who am I going to protect?"

"You are going to protect Satine's advisor, Consuela. She wont be as targeted as Satine is so she wont need as much protection as her mother," Anakin answered, seeming to let it go. Though if you look into his eyes you could tell he was still worried, same as Obi-wan.

"Okay, you say she's only two years older than me? Let's see how she likes being protected by a fourteen year old," I said as we started to land. Well, time to meet destiny. Looking out the window I saw two woman, one close to Obi-wan's age, the other only two years older than me. Duchess Satine and her personal advisor/ adopted daughter, Consuela.

Satine is a beautiful woman, short bleach blond hair, pale skin, sky blue eyes. She wore a mandalorian style dress, headdress, flowers all over in her hair, and earings. From what I hear, the duchess is a pacifist, wonder if her daughter is one too.

The daughter is quite pretty too. Tan skin, curly black with red highlights shinning, reaching down to her shoulder blades, coffee brown eyes, and she's kinda short. Have to say she's about 5'1. She wares a short-sleeved red shirt, in black lettering it said,' Don't mess with fire.' Dark blue shorts, sandals, golden hoop earings, and what really caught my eye was her necklace. Black leather necklace chain, with a pendant I never seen before on it. The pendent has a ruby sun disc, golden flames around it, part of the flames and sun are blocked by a crescent shape moon. The moon is outlined in silver with a sapphire jewel in the middle. There's something familiar about her, what is it though?

The two woman were whispering to each other, Satine trying to get her daughter to ware her hair down, Consuela not listing and pulling her hair back. They weren't paying attention to us, until Obi-wan cleared his throat. "Hello Satine, Consuela."

Consuela grinned and jumped on Obi-wan, wrapping her arms around him like a daughter would do to her father. "Hi Obi-wan!" Obi-wan chuckled but returned the hug from the energetic teenager.

"Obi-wan," Satine smiled and made a move to go closer to the man she loves. She stopped though when she noticed me.

"It's alright," Obi-wan said as he closed the distance between them with a kiss.

Consuela was now standing besides Anakin and me, she kept looking at her parent like figures to me. "I know, don't worry I wont tell," my words made the young advisor jump a foot in the air.

"Well that's good then. So, who are you?" Consuela asked, the atmosphere a little awkward.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, Master Skywalker's new padawan," Consuela looked surprised.

"Anakin you took a padawan? This I never thought I see," Consuela started to laugh, Anakin had an annoyed look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Satine asked her adopted daughter.

"Anakin...hahaha...took...hahaha...a PADAWAN!" Consuela managed to laugh out. Satine looked at Anakin with a funny look, Consuela was now on the ground laughing harder than ever.

"What's so funny about my master taking a padawan?" I asked the couple. I would've asked Anakin but he looked ready to murder Consuela, while said girl is too busy laughing.

"Anakin always kept saying that he would never take a padawan, said that a padawan would slow him down," Obi-wan answered.

"Oh, just to make sure I don't have to stop my master from killing the advisor, what's their relationship?" I glanced at the two. Anakin was getting quite mad, while Consuela just kept laughing.

"They're like brother and sister Ahsoka. Don't worry, they have these kind of things almost every time they see each other," Satine smiled.

"Will you knock it you midget!" Anakin exclaimed.

Consuela stopped as soon as the word midget escaped Anakin's lips. "You did _not_ just call me a midget," Consuela growled out.

Anakin smirked, daring her to do something. Not wanting a fight to break out I got in between the two," Come on guys, don't we have somewhere to be?"

"We do actually, Obi-wan, Anakin, you two come with me. Consuela, can you show Ahsoka around?" Consuela nodded at her adopted mother.

"Come on Ahsoka, let's get away from the Skydork and the others," Anakin glared at Consuela. All she did was give him a cheeky grin. Before Anakin could say something Consuela was dragging me away, faster than I thought she could run too. Once we were far enough away Consuela stopped and spun around, facing me. "So, I'm Consuela Kyrez, personal advisor to the duchess and her adopted daughter, just call me Consuela. Now, what do you want to do?"

"Do you have a place where I can meditate, somewhere not in a city?" I asked. I needed to meditate, find out why Consuela seemed so familiar to me.

"Well, there is my secret place. If you promise not to tell anyone we can go there," the young advisor suggested. I gave her a nod and we took off again. We came to a pond that was by a waterfall, far away from the city, surrounded by trees. You could easily see the sky above, clear view of the sun and moon.

"This place is beautiful," I breathed out.

"Thanks, I had my mom build it a few years ago," Consuela smiled at me. Sitting down on the ground I was about to drift off in a meditative state when Consuela spoke up. "Um, Ahsoka, before you meditate, can I tell you something?"

"Sure what is it?" What could she want to talk about, she seems pretty nervous too.

"It's just, I feel like I should know you, and you seem familiar in a sence," my eyes widen, she felt that too?

"I feel the same Consuela," I confessed. Wow, that kinda sounded like it belonged in a romance scene.

"It's weird I only feel this way around one of my siblings," Consuela mumbled.

"Wait, what did you say?" I questioned her. Could she be who I think she is?

"Nothing Ahsoka, probably just hearing things," Consuela quickly answered. I knew trying to talk to her wouldn't help, so I took a risk and let my angel form come out. Consuela stared at me, shocked, before she grinned and tackled me in a hug. "I can't believe I meeting a sibling that knows how to use the force!" Consuela exclaimed.

"And I can't believe I'm meeting the original angel!" I exclaimed as I hugged her back.

Sitting ourselves down on the grass Consuela let out a giggle," So many of our siblings want to meet me. Though I have to say Ahsoka, you're pretty special. So who are you protecting and how long did you it take you to find that person?"

"I'm protecting Anakin," Consuela's head snapped towards me, nothing but shock on her face. Through the force I can tell her brain shut down for a moment.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you have to protect Skydork?" I nodded and Consuela busted out laughing. "So how long did it take you to find him?" My older sister asked once she calmed down.

"Three years, it was such a pain, normally it takes at most a year for someone to find the person they have to protect! But no he had me waiting three years! Then it took another eleven years for me to meet him face to face!" I ranted.

Consuela shook her head with a small smile on her face," Can't say I'm surprised. Anakin always had a way of making things way different then what they should be. So Ahsoka, have you transformed into your angel form yet?"

I gave her a weird look. "What do you mean, I'm in my angel form."

"No you're not Ahsoka. Here, let me show you what a true angel form is," standing up Consuela took in a deep breath, once let out, something amazing started to happen. Fire and water started to swirl around my sister, you couldn't see her. Once I got a look at her again, I was amazed at what I saw.

Consuela's hair was now down with white shells sewn in. She wore a fire-red strapless top, a black skirt going down to her ankles, slits in the skirt going up to her mid-thigh. A black belt with a buckle the same as her pendent, her necklace still hung from her neck. Her only makeup was eye shadow that look like fire, red scales on the corner of her eyes. Red scales going from her wrist to her mid-forearm. Strapped to her back is an old fashion red umbrella with a raindrop pattern on it. Her wings were a beautiful silver with a gold outlining. Her glow is about as bright as my own.

"This is an angel form little sister," Consuela smiled at me.

"Then I never transformed, I might not have an angel form," I frowned.

"What makes you think that?" Consuela asked.

"I'm force sensitive, no other child of our mother is like that," I answered.

"Ahsoka, all of us have an angel form. We all have the ability of one of the six elements-" I interrupted her.

"Six elements? I thought there was only four."

"That's what most people believe, but there's actually six. Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Light, and Darkness. Most people don't know that those last two elements don't come off another element like ice, or lightning," Consuela explained to me.

"Oh, I never really thought about it that way," I said mainly to myself.

"Most people don't," Consuela chuckled. "Now as I was saying, you just need to reach inside yourself. It's there, trust me."

"What's your element?" I asked my sister.

"I have two elements, fire and water. There are three angels out there that can use two of the elements, we are the most powerful. We are the biggest threat," Consuela explained to me. "I think I'm one of them because I was born first."

"Wow, so much to take in," I breathed out. "Why do you have that umbrella on your back?"

Consuela smiled as she open her umbrella up, shading up from the sun. "Because it's my weapon. We angels sometimes have to fight the darkness to protect others. Being fire I can use any weapon really, but since I'm also water I prefer an umbrella and seabon needles. You get it?"

I nodded and Consuela continued. "Okay, one more thing before we try to unlock your angel powers. The signs of us, for each element we have a different sign, but one that wouldn't be a give away. For water we have the moon, since water is stronger at night, sun for fire since fire angels have an easier time fighting during the day. For earth, it's the most likely sign since we had a hard time figuring out a one for earth, some sort of flower for the girls, while the guys have a leaf or a tree. Air we use a feather, for like our wings we fly high above with. Light and dark have always been tricky for us, but for light we use a diamond, and for dark we use a skull. We used the skull for dark because when someone pictures dark, there's usually a skull. For light, you used a diamond because when you look at the stars from a planet, what do you see?"

"A diamond shaped light," I answered.

"Exactly, that's why we used it. Now I want you to do what I do," I nodded again and followed my sister. She put her umbrella down as she sat indian style, her wings keeping her in the air, following her moves I managed to get into the air myself. "Okay, close your eyes, and search within yourself."

Doing just that I searched, feeling myself come one with my element. I felt a warm light hugging my skin, while a cool breezed circled around me. Opening my eyes I saw that I came out of my cross-legged position, but still flying. I was totally transformed though.

I now wore a white top that showed off my stomach, it has golden straps making an x shape in the back, but not getting in the way of my wings. A white skirt that went to my lower mid-thigh, a slight slit in it that went to mid-thigh. I also have an akul belt with a golden diamond where the belt buckle should be, white fingerless wrist gloves with gold lining. Gold armbands that circle my biceps. I was thankful when I felt my akul headdress still on my head, but taking a look in the water I saw that it was cleaned up, and really shiny. On my neck was a golden choker with a golden diamond on it. Strapped to my back is a long bow and a quiver full of two different types of arrows. One golden, the other look like what the blade of my lightsaber is made of. My wings were the purest of white, no lining like Consuela has. Like my sister I was barefoot, and my glow was way brighter than hers.

"I have the power of light," I smiled at my sister.

"Maybe, but tell me what you felt when you transformed," Consuela seemed like she thought something else is up with me.

"I felt light on my skin, and wind blowing against me," I smiled, remembering how it felt.

"Ahsoka, you're one of the three," Consuela was grinning like no tomorrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I couldn't have more than one elemental ability.

"You have the gift of light and air, you're one of the three!" Consuela cheered.

"By the force, so I have the gift of light, air, and I'm force sensitive," I counted off.

"You are one tough angel Soka," Consuela grinned at me as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, but you got the experience," I countered. "Hm, I wonder if I can use the force in this form?"

"Only one way to find out. Shoot one of your arrows and see if you can bring it back with the force," Consuela suggested.

"Perfect!" Pulling out one of the arrows I noticed it was one that reminded me of my lightsaber. "I don't think I should use these, they're made of the same thing as the blade of my lightsaber."

"Good call, use those only in an emergency," Consuela nodded. I pulled out a golden arrow, notching it I aimed for the middle of a maple tree. Letting go it flew, bullseye. "Amazing, now see if you can get it back." Nodding I held my hand out and the arrow came back to me.

"Awesome! I can use the force in this form!" I cheered.

"That's good Soka. Let's stop for the day, tomorrow night I can get you started on using your other powers, sound good?"

"Yeah, I'm getting a little tired anyway," a yawn came out of me to prove my point.

"Don't worry, with time you wont tired after using your powers," Consuela threw her arm around my shoulder as walked back to her house.

Once we got there the older three were waiting for us. "So how was it girls?" Satine asked.

"Good," we answered together.

"That's good. Consuela, there's a meeting tomorrow, this one you have to be at," Satine turned towards her adopted daughter.

"Why," Consuela whined.

"Because I'm going to need your help, we're deciding what were going to do with the prime minister," Consuela shot up now at this.

"I'll gladly go," she glared at her food.

"Ahsoka, where did you get that choker?" Anakin asked out of no where. Looking down I saw my choker from when I was in my angel form still around my neck. Consuela noticed too, because she quickly acted.

"I can't give a gift to my new little sister?" The three adults seemed taken back by this.

"Little sister, Consuela you only met her today," Anakin argued. '_Rude Jerk_,' I thought as I gave him a slight glare.

"Yeah and I decided I like her. Be nice to her Anakin, she's your padawan!"

"I didn't mean to offend her, or you. It's just that you never really liked someone that fast," Anakin argued.

"Yeah well I like her," Consuela crossed her arms, in a 'that's final' matter.

"I like her too Consuela. That's why I asked for her to be my padawan, I couldn't imagine her with someone else." As Anakin said this his gaze shifted to me. I felt myself blush a little, it was sweet. Consuela raised in eyebrow in suspicion at her brother figure.

We all started eating again after a moment of awkward silence, thanks for that Anakin. Quickly I shot my sister a thank you look. She shot back a 'you're my sister, it's what I do,' look.

All of us happy, waiting to see what tomorrow brings.


	4. Powers, Cousins, and Consuela knows

Ahsoka's pov

"Freedom!" That's what all of Mandalore and their moon could hear when the advisor of Duchess Satine got out the of the meeting room. From what I see, she's good at her job, but she hates how people kept repeating themselves and wished they just get to the point.

"Jeez Consuela, can you be any louder?" Anakin rolled his eyes, I let out a giggle.

"Yes I can, you want me to demonstrate for you?" Consuela asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

"Go right ahead," Anakin gave her a smirk. Consuela turned away from us and let out a huge shriek. It was so loud she even shattered a window with the painting of the ex-prime minister on it.

"There you go," Consuela said with a wave of her hand. After that wave she grabbed my wrist and started to run. "Now let's make like a drum and beat it little sis!" Once we far away from eye sight I heard Satine screaming out for Consuela. "Well, I'm gonna pay for that when I get home today. For now though, let's go work on your powers." I gave her a nod and we took off again.

Back at Suela's secret place we transformed and she was giving me a lesson on how to use our powers. "Okay, let's start with air, that will be easier than light," I gave her a confused look. How can air be easier than light? Consuela must have noticed my confused look because she answered my unspoken question. "Light and Darkness are more powerful elements than the other four. I think it would be best that you started on your easier element and then once you get a hold of that we can work on light."

"Alright, tell me what to do Master!" Consuela let out a laugh, but in a way we both knew she was the master and I'm the student.

"Alright concentrate, clear all thoughts of everything besides air. Have the power flow to your hands," Consuela instructed while she did the same. She made a mini whirlpool in her hands.

Taking a deep breath, nothing but thoughts of air filled my mind. A summer breeze, sea wind, a storms warning. All of a sudden a mini tornado appeared in my hand, it was swirling, going faster, slower. All at my command. "Suela I did it!" I grinned. Consuela smiled back at me, closing her hand she made the whirlpool disapear. Copying her action the tornado disapear as well.

"You're more advance than I thought Ahsoka. Let's try to make it bigger and not in you hand," Consuela demonstrated how to make a bigger one in front of her. I did the same thing, but something else happened. The tornado did appear, but after a minute I was _inside _the tornado.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka can you hear me!?" Consuela screamed out, scared.

I tried screaming back to her, but the winds were too loud for her to hear me. So I got a better idea, I brighten my glow more than it already was. Getting an idea in my head I commanded the winds to die down, which they did. Consuela looked so relieved when she saw me.

"Ahsoka! Don't scare me like that ever again! You hear me?!" Consuela said as she squished me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about how the inside would look like then suddenly I'm _in _tornado," I explained to her.

"Good, I didn't think you were _this _advance," My sister mumbled the last part.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Sis, you brighten your glow more than what it regularly is. Only an angel of light has that ability," she explained.

"So wait, you're telling me, that I just used my light powers," I said, baffled.

"Yeah, so much more advance than I was. It took me a year before I could use my fire abilitys." What I couldn't believe this.

"But you're the original! You're the oldest!" I argued.

"Which means I had the most screw ups, I had no one there to guid me Ashoka. Mother would help when she could, but I still mainly learned on my own," I gave my eldest sister a confused look.

"What?" Consuela noticed my look.

"Satine helped you?" I asked her.

"What, no! Ahsoka I call Satine Mom, and I call the Daughter Mother," oh, that makes so much more sence.

"Heh sorry, it's kinda weird for me. My life I've only had one mother, but with most of you guys, you're probably adopted."

Consuela just shrugged,"Probably true, a good amount of us go to adults that are starting to see the dark side. Kids are kinda rare." Consuela jumped, opening her umbrella," Let's continue. Now we're going to have you use your powers while using your weapon as well." For a demonstration she pulled out a seabon needle from her umbrella and threw it, but while in air she froze it in ice. "By freezing my seabon needle I can make it a deadlier weapon. Now you try."

I gave her a nod and notched one of my arrows, aiming for an apple on a high branch of a tall apple tree. With my wind powers I made the arrow go farther and faster, bullseye on the apple. "Nice shot little sis. Okay last things I'm gonna get you started on. Your light powers and your healing," I started to feel excited. "I saw that you already did a little of your light powers when you made your glow brighten even more than what it already was. Like you did with air, clear all your thoughts of everything except for light."

Doing as I was told a little ball of light appeared in my hands. Closing them, I moved the light out in front of me, the ball was medium size now. I know that even if it looked harmless, this ball of light could be dangerous, sending the light towards a tree I managed to knock some apples down. "This is amazing!" I grinned at Consuela.

"It's amazing to watch sis. Last thing for today, healing," with that she pulled a seabon needle out and slashed my arm.

"By are grandfather, what the hell was that for Consuela!" I yelled at her.

"It's for your lesson," she replied, like I was asking what two plus two equals. Giving her a glare she continued on. "Think about that cut healing, let the energy flow to it." Doing just that the cut started to shrink, until it became nothing, not even a scar. "Good, now see if you can heal me, let your energy flow from you to me."

Consuela cut herself now and held her arm out to me. I placed my left hand over it while my right held her arm still. I felt the energy going to my hands, and out of my body to my sister. The glow brighten on my hands from the energy, slight breeze was there too. When I let go of her arm it was like mine, not even a scar.

"That's enough for today, we're gonna have to head back soon. Skydork will want you and I'm gonna have to face Mom's wrath eventually." We both laughed at my sister's joke and untransform

I felt as though I came off an adrenalin rush and fell into my sister's waiting arms. "I feel like I'm going to faint," I moaned out.

"Don't worry, with time you'll be able to come out of your angel form with no problem. I remember one time I did faint, right in front of Mom too." We both started to laugh again. Consuela sat us down under one of the trees, until I could get enough strength to move again and not have the older three of our group ask questions.

It took about an hour, we talked about everything and nothing. Consuela told me how she wished Obi-wan would just ask Satine to marry him so he can officially become her dad. I told her a bit about Mother, since she only had her for about a day. "You ready?" I asked, back to full strength.

"If by ready, you mean ready to get yelled at, then yeah," she gave me a cheeky grin. Walking back was a peaceful time, until we got in front of the duchess' palace. Waiting for us is an angry couple, Consuela pushed me behind her, and got ready for her parents scolding.

"Consuela Ember Kyrez! What were you thinking when you broke that window!" Satine was quick to start the rant. Consuela's middle name is Ember? Wow, so fitting.

"I hoping I broke Anakin's eardrums," Consuela answered back smoothly.

"Why would you even break the window?" Obi-wan asked her, he seemed to be the calmer one of the two.

"Because it was of that traitor, the prime minister. He didn't deserve to be up there," Consuela crossed her arms.

"Okay I agree with you on that point," Satine glared at Obi-wan. "But that does not make it okay. You're grounded for the rest of the week."

Consuela let out a gasp, but then pouted," Fine. Come on Soka!" With that she dragged me out from behind her back and into the palace. "Well, lessons for tomorrow are canceled, sorry about that," She apologized once we were in her room. It was a simple room, bluish gray walls, books of fantasy lied around everywhere, along with sketch books and notebooks. Queen size bed pushed up against the wall oposite of her balcony. Black dresser with a mirror neck across on the wall next to her bed.

"It's okay, Anakin wanted to train me tomorrow anyway," I replied.

"Well, goodnight little sis," Consuela grinned and pulled me in for a hug.

I laughed and return the hug," Goodnight big sis."

Later that night I was laying down in a maroon tank top and tan sleep shorts, just waiting for sleep to come. What, don't give me any looks, it's hot in this palace. Just as sleep was about to over come I sensed something, something that's not apart of this universe. Slipping out of my room I saw a shadow go around the corner. What is that?

I was about to make my way around the corner as well when I felt a hand cover my mouth. I stiffen till I realized that it was Consuela. She was in her angel form and her umbrella was open, ready for battle. "Consuela what's going on?" I asked her.

"Transform and I'll tell," Consuela whispered back to me as she peaked around. Doing as I was told I transformed, got my bow ready, and waited for my sister to answer my question. "Okay, remember that our job is to protect a certain person?" Consuela started.

"Yeah, it's an angel's whole life," I said in a confused tone.

"Well there are creatures that are made from dark thoughts of others. They're how people turn to the dark side by planting these thoughts in a person's mind." My eyes widen, they are what start thoughts on the dark side? "You know what's the worse part though?"

"What can be worse than what you already told me?" I'm gonna regret asking this, I know I am.

"They're our cousins," Consuela said. I gave her a look that said 'What the kriff did you just say?!' "These creatures are made by our Uncle, the Son. He started making these long before Mother made us, so there's a ton more."

"That is worse," I shivered. So technically, Mother and Uncle brought their rivalry outside of Mortis. Us kids are fighting family, this is one family feud! "It's one giant family feud!"

"I agree, but we have others to protect them no matter what," Consuela replied. I sigh, she was right, but it still felt wrong. "Come on, one advantage we have is that we can actually use our wings. They're so down that they can't even fly." Taking to the air we rounded the corner where I caught first glimpse of our cousins.

Their bodys were nothing but black masses, claw like hands, taking the shape of a man and a woman. Looking closer I saw that they took the shape of _Anakin _and _Satine_. Their wings almost dragging against the ground, the wings were devil like, red with black lining. Spikes at the bottom of them. This was sick, but I knew what they were doing as well. They take the form of the person they try to corrupt so they know _how_ to corrupt them. It was a scary thought, but they're like the evil versions of us.

They both let out a hiss as soon as they saw us. That's when things went to hell. Evil Anakin jumped towards me, while Evil Satine went towards Consuela. Evil Anakin kept trying to him me, but I just kept dodging. It felt like I was fighting Anakin, and I didn't want to fight him.

Consuela was doing well in her own fight. She was twirling fire out of her umbrella, burning Evil Satine. She had to switch to defense quickly because Evil Satine does not like fire. Blocking the attacks with her umbrella, Consuela was able to close it and a spike came of each end. Consuela stabbed Evil Satine, where she disappeared into smoke. Only one thought ran through my mind, '_How can she fight her so easily when the resemblance is so strong?_'

"Ahsoka watch out!" She screamed. Turning around Evil Anakin came at me again with those claw like hands, managing to leave a big cut in my arm. Blood was coming out fast, I had end quick. "Ahsoka, he's not Anakin! Would Anakin ever hurt you like that?"

Taking my sister's words into consideration I realized that Anakin would never hurt me like that. "He's not Anakin," I told myself as I notched one of my lightsaber like arrows. Letting it go the arrow disappeared in a light once it destroyed Evil Anakin, and returned to my quiver. Evil Anakin turned into a pile of sand and blew away with the wind.

I smiled a little, until I hissed from the pain in my arm. Consuela rushed over to me, with what looked like glowing water around her hands, and pressed them against my arm. I already started healing myself, but it was good to know my sister would help. When she pressed her hands against my cut it felt like warm water.

"Good job Ahsoka," she smiled at me.

"Consuela, how could you fight Evil Satine so easily?" I asked her. I had to know why, if I was alone I could have never finished off Evil Anakin.

"Because I know that's not Satine, and she would never hurt me the way her evil clone tries to," Consuela answered.

"Wow, had you not been there I would never be able to finish off Anakin's evil clone," I confessed to her.

"To be fair with you, the first time I fought Satine's evil clone, I couldn't hit her at all. I was like you, dodging all of her attacks. That is, until Mother spoke to me. She asked me, 'Would Satine try to hurt you like this? Would Satine try to _kill _you?' That's when I snapped out of it and finished off the evil clone. Though it still took me a month to believe that the clone and Satine were not the same person. Also then I hesitated the next few times I was up against an evil clone." Consuela looked so vulnerable as she said this, so not like herself.

"It's scary Suela," I said.

Consuela nodded," Indeed it is. Don't worry though Soka, just keep reminding yourself that the evil clone and Anakin are not the same person."

By then we were done healing my arm and we untransformed. This time though I did faint, right into my sister's arms.

Waking up I saw that Consuela took me back to my room and tucked me in bed. After getting ready I walked out of my room to find Anakin and Consuela in the dinning room. "Morning guys," I greeted them.

"Morning Sis," Consuela smiled.

"Hey Snips. Obi-wan allowed us to train a bit before we head out today," Anakin said.

"More like he can a little extra time with Mom," Consuela whispered. We heard anyway and was sent into a laughing fit.

"That was a good one Consuela," Anakin laughed out as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Why thank you Brother," Consuela gave a mock bow.

Anakin led me to a training area, while Consuela followed to watch us. "Okay Ahsoka, I want you to hold the lightsaber in the way that feels most natural to you." Nodding I held the lightsaber in reverse position, that earned me a strange look from Anakin, but he dismissed it none the less. "Ready?" He asked as he activated his lightsaber.

"Ready," I smirked as I activated my own. Anakin made the first move, striking at me. Thanks to my reflexes I was able to block the attack. We sent attack after attack, both of us managing to block the other's.

Out of no where though, Anakin's image changed. I saw Evil Anakin charging at me, his lightsaber is the color red, I almost froze. Then the image changed back to Anakin, making me snap out of it. The rest of the training session the image kept flickering from Anakin to Evil Anakin, and back again.

Finally, at the same time, we some how knocked each other's lightsaers out of our hands. Anakin lost his footing and fell on top of me. We just lied there, staring into each other's eyes. I snapped out of it first," M-master."

"HEY SKYDORK! I WOULD REALLY BE HAPPY IF YOU DIDN'T SQUISH MY LITTLE SISTER!" Consuela screamed out. This snapped Anakin out of it and in a flash got off of me. I sat up, my lekku stripes getting darker.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry. I did not know what happened back there," Anakin apologized.

"It's fine Master, I was shock as well," I said.

Consuela rushed over and helped me up, after she dragged me to the other side of the room. "You okay?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah, the fall didn't hurt much," I smiled at her.

"No, I wasn't talking about that. I noticed when you were fighting that you almost froze, what's up with that?" Consuela whispered to me. Making sure Anakin didn't hear.

My small smile fell as I thought about that. "I don't know, one minute I'm fighting Anakin, the next I'm fighting Evil Anakin."

Consuela pulled me into a hug," Ahsoka, don't worry. It may take a while, but it will get better, you wont see that image. Now, go get cleaned up, I got talk to Skydork."

Consuela's pov

Ahsoka gave me another small smile, before leaving. Poor girl, she's gonna have nightmares now. It happens to all of us until we realize that they're not the same person.

Enough with our other universe drama for the moment, I got to handle this universe drama. "Okay Skydork, what up?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as he picked up his lightsaber.

"You know what I mean. What up with you falling on her and not getting up right away?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"I was shocked, it happened so fast that I really didn't register it in my mind," Anakin defended himself.

"And your comment yesterday? The one were you said that you couldn't imagine Ahsoka with someone besides yourself?" I shot back.

"I ment that I couldn't imagine someone else teaching her besides me!" Anakin exclaimed right before he walked out of the room. Getting a good look at his eyes though, I saw a spark of an emotion. Just a spark, but it will grow.

It was time for my family to go, back to Coruscant. After giving my goodbyes to Dad and Anakin, I gave Ahsoka a big hug. "Good bye little sis."

"Good bye big sis," Ahsoka smiled at me.

"If you need anything call me," I told as I made sure I had eye contact with her. "I'm serious Ahsoka, even if you see the evil clone image instead of Anakin."

Ahsoka nodded to me. "Can we stop calling them evil clone, every time we say that I picture one of our clones gone bad."

I thought about it for a moment and realized she was right. It does sound like one of the clones went bad. "You got any ideas?" I asked her.

"How about Shadow Beings," Ahsoka suggested.

"Perfect," I grinned at her. We gave each other one more hug before she ran back to the ship with Dad and Anakin. "Good luck," I whispered once the ship took off.

Now, another matter to figure out. I wonder how many years it's gonna be after Ahsoka turns eighteen that Anakin will become my brother in-law?


	5. Ahsoka's relization

**It's come to my attention that people have a problem with my prefered couple. Well I have one thing to say to you, get over it or don't read my story at all! Now I'm a nice person, and I'm not usually like this, but when people start telling me to not write a couple I like, then I lose my temper. Plus it should have been pretty obvious that it was gonna be anisoka, I mean one of the genres is romance and the two characters are anakin and ahoska! I would've said otherwise if it wasn't!**

**My best friend prefers Anidala and she doesn't care that I like Anisoka. You don't see me saying not to write Luxsoka, or Anidala. So I don't see why people feel the need to tell me not to write anisoka.**

**Another thing, I don't care if I lose viewers, and I don't care if you flame me. All I need is the support of the people who will read it, no matter what I like. I don't want sound mean or rude, but a few reviews I got from my last chapter pushed me a little too hard. So please, just don't try to change my preference, I don't try to change yours.**

Anakin's pov

"No!" Shooting straight up into a sitting position I looked over at my padawan. There she layed, screaming in her sleep again. Ever since we left Mandalore Ahsoka's been having nightmares, and been two weeks since we left.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka wake up!" Her eyes shot open and for a moment I thought they turned white with a glow to it. "Ahsoka you have to tell me about these nightmares," I told her. "This have been going on for two weeks!"

Ahsoka just looked out our window over Courscant, not saying anything. I hate that she's like this, "Ahsoka, as master and padawan we have to have an open to each other." I could tell that tonight was going to be one of those nights. She wasn't going to say anything, maybe glance at me, but that's it.

We sat there next to each other, not saying a word, even after the sun rose. By that time Ahsoka got up and went to the refresher to get ready for the day. If you weren't here at night when Ahsoka was having her nightmares, they you would have never guessed she was having them. She always seemed to put a smile on her face before heading out of the room.

I need help, badly. Pulling on my own robes, I left to go find Obi-wan. He's had to deal with me for a padawan, and Ahsoka is a lot like me. Let's hope he can help. Knocking on his door I heard a faint come in. He was sitting on his couch reading over a few reports on the last few missions.

"Anakin, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Obi-wan asked, surprised to see me.

"It's Ahsoka, she's been having nightmares for the past two weeks. Sometimes she talks to me, but most of the time she wont, she wont even look at me at times." I told him sadly.

"When did this start?" Obi-wan asked, concerned for Ahsoka.

"Since we left Mandalore," I answered. "You think something might have happened to her while we were there?"

"Something might have happened. Let's talk to Consuela, Ahsoka was her guard and she was with her the whole time we were there," Obi-wan suggested as he got out his holoprojecter. I nodded, I hope my sister figure knows something.

"Obi-wan, I'm surprised to see you. Both of you," Satine said.

"Hello Satine, may we speak with Consuela?"

"Yes, sure. Is something wrong?" Satine questioned, worry in her voice.

"Anakin's told me Ahsoka's been having nightmares ever since we left Mandalore. We were thinking that maybe Consuela knew something about them," Obi-wan told her.

"Oh my, here's Consuela now. Honey, Obi-wan and Anakin need to ask you a few things," Satine said, right before we heard Consuela's voice.

"What up Dad, Bro?"

"Consuela did anything happen to Ahsoka while we were on Mandalore?" I spoke this time.

"No, why do you ask?" Consuela seemed confused, but also like she knows something.

"Ahsoka's been having nightmares, and she wont talk to me about it. It started right after we left, so we were hoping you would know something," I hope she does. My padawan is suffering every night because of a dream that haunts her.

"Like I said nothing happened to her while I was with her. I'm sorry I'm of no help," Consuela said in a sad voice.

"It's okay, maybe I can get Ahsoka to talk to me tonight," I let out a sigh. I left the room as Obi-wan and Satine continued talking to each other.

Consuela's pov

Oh no! My baby sis having the nightmares! I knew was this going to happen, but it's still sad to hear that she's having them. It's also gotta be hard for her to share the same room as Anakin. We angles don't usually want to look at the person after our nightmares, during the day we can force a smile and pretend to be happy. Night was our time to be alone, to be afraid.

Going to my room I found my holoprojecter that I use to contact my siblings. "Ahsoka, Soka are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here Suela," Ahsoka's voice sounded tired out.

"Baby I heard about the nightmares. How bad are they?" I asked her.

"It's the same one every night, yet it's hard to ignore since it might happen in the future," Ahsoka confessed. She sounded scared, and alone.

"What do you mean it will happen in the future?" I asked her.

"Any dream I have is something to do with the future. I don't have dreams of my fantasy like others." She explained, her eyes looking away from me.

"Can you tell me what happens?" This is not my sister that I saw two weeks ago.

"No, it's so vivid when I wake up, yet so clear when I go to sleep," Ahsoka let out a breath as she finished. She looked broken, and I know she has to be alone for her to be like this.

"Baby I promise you, as soon as you grasp that Anakin and the Shadow Beings that take form of him are not the same person, the nightmares will go away." She looked at me with a small smile.

"I know Consuela, but it's gonna take time, the resemblance of them was so strong. It was disturbing."

I was about to tell her something else, but I was stopped when a servant came in. "My lady, I'm sorry but you're needed in a meeting."

"I'll be there in a moment." I shooed him away and turned back towards my sister. "I gotta go for now, talk to you when I can."

"Okay," she whispered out.

Walking out of the room I had only one thought. '_Please Mother, help her._'

Ahsoka's pov

Time for bed, and time for me to have the nightmare again. I was about to go to sleep when Anakin stopped me. "Ahsoka, we have to talk about these nightmares. It's not good for you to keep them bottled up like this."

"I know Master, but I just can't tell you," I looked over to the window. Just so I didn't have to meet Anakin's gaze. I know he worried about me, but sitting here in the dark room, I just can't look at him. Consuela told me these nightmares would go away eventally, but it feels like they're here to stay.

"Alright Ahsoka, but tell me when you're ready to talk. I'll wake you up when the nightmare comes," Anakin sighed out as he went to bed. Following his example I layed down and waited for the nightmare to come.

_I'm in a medical room, Anakin's knocked out on one of the beds. I'm in a chair next to him, trying not to fall asleep. I blink, then Anakin's gone._

_ Jumping up I'm about to run to the door when I see Anakin in front of it. Smiling at me, doesn't have scratch on him. "Anakin you shouldn't be up," I tell him._

_ "Don't worry Snips, I'm perfectly fine," Anakin continues to smile. Then he grows black wings out of his back, the same kind as the Shadow Beings. _

_ "M-Master," I breathed out._

_ "Don't worry Ahsoka, it will be all over soon," Anakin still smiled as he lunged forward, ready to end me._

"No!" I screamed out. Waking up I was back on Coruscant, Anakin next to me. A layer of cold sweat on my body. The sun was already starting to rise, the only sound you could here was my deep breathing.

None of spoke, everything was dead still, until we heard a knock at the door. "Hello Master," Anakin greeted Obi-wan.

"Anakin, the council needs you two. They want to give you another mission," the older man informed us.

Anakin gave him a nod and told him to give us a moment to get ready. We quickly got dressed, got our morning rutine done, and headed towards the council room. "Skywalker," Mace Windu glared at my master as we entered. Anakin told me about him, says he doesn't like him, and the feelings are mutual.

"Council," Anakin said as we bowed.

"We need you to go join Master Plo Koon, he's found the secret weapon of the Separatists. We want you three to go and destroy it." Windu told us.

"Yes," Anakin bowed his head and we left the room.

I smiled as we saw Plo Koon. "Greetings Little Soka," he hugged me.

"Hello Master Plo," I hugged him back.

Anakin led us the starfighter that we were going to ride together, he doesn't trust me since I have had those nightmares. I could tell he was confused about something, but what was the question. "Hey Ahsoka, how do you know Master Plo anyway?"

Oh that," Master Plo is the one who found and brought me to the jedi temple." Anakin stared at me for a moment before we took off.

Now we just got out of Nova, which let me tell you was NOT fun. In our range of sight was the separatists. "You all ready?" Anakin called out to the others. We got a bunch of 'yes sir' from the clones. "Then let's demolish this thing!"

The air battle was so intense, that it all ran together. Well, up until we destroyed the ion cannon and the impact had Anakin and me falling down to the planet Felucia. "Don't you have some control!" I screamed out at him.

"I'm trying Snips!" He screamed back. Looks like I have no other choice, using my powers I made the winds soften the crash, just to make sure it doesn't kill us, not to raise suspicion out of Anakin.

The impact still hurt like a Ventress though, I somehow flew out of the ship while Anakin got knocked out. Wait, Anakin's knocked out! Pulling him out I could see he had several cuts and would need medical attention. "This Padawan Ahsoka Tano. I need help, my master Anakin Skywalker, needs medical attention, please send help."

I got a response imeditaly, and not long after some clones showed up and took Anakin the a medical droid. Artoo beeped besides me as we helped him onto the ship. "Don't worry Artooie, Master is gonna get some help."

Later the medical droid said that it wasn't much, he'll be fine after some rest. I'm sitting besides his bed, trying not to fall asleep. Wait a minuet, this is like my dream. Oh kriff! This is the time my dream happened! That means a Shadow Being is going to show up tonight!

Now I was on guard, but it's still hard not to kriffen fall asleep! I blinked for a quick moment, and Anakin stood in front of me. Just. Like. In. My. Dream! Being prepared this time I turned into my angel form, good thing I can get away from Master for a while during the day. I can do this faster, and not faint from using my powers.

"Come on Snips, it's me, Skyguy," Evil Anakin smiled at me.

"No you're not! Skyguy is laying right here! You're one of my cousins, a Shadow Being," I responded.

Evil Anakin only laughed and started to walk towards me, I froze. I wanted to attack him, protect Anakin, but one look into Evil Anakin's eyes and I freeze! The Shadow Beings just look too much like the person they're trying to corrupt! Evil Anakin was right in front of me now. I tried to reach for my weapons , he took them and threw them across the room.

Next thing happened was so unexpected, I didn't see it coming. Evil Anakin started to choke me with one hand and held me up against the wall. I couldn't even touch the ground. "You see Ahsoka, all of this will be over soon," Evil Anakin just kept smiling. The wings coming out of his back.

"You know, you don't have the strength to kill me. All you angels are the same, pathetic and weak. Thinking you could protect them, they can be corrupted even with out our hand in it. What makes you think you could help them, him especially. He's the 'Chosen One,' why would you be destined to protect him." As Evil Anakin came closer to me, my breaths growing weaker and shorter, he whispered," You. Are Worthless. As a jedi and as an angel."

Tears came to my eyes,'_He's right. I'm worthless, I couldn't even find the person I was supposed to protect for three years. Now all I'm doing is failing him. I'm just a worthless child._'

'_**NO!**_' Two familiar voices screamed in my head. **Ahsoka Tano you listen to me! You're special Baby, being the first of my children to actually be able to use the force, and having two element abilities! Don't listen to your cousin!** It was Mother's voice, she was telling me not to give up.

Ahsoka you're not worthless, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! It wasn't chance that you became my padawan, it was the will of the Force! Do not give up! Anakin, he's right. The Anakin I know wouldn't be calling me worthless and wouldn't be choking me right now!

With new-found strength I force pushed my cousin off of me. Using my wings now to keep me up in the air, I took in deep breaths to get my breathing regular again. My weapon is across the room, man do I wish I had my lightsaber. I suddenly felt something in my hand, and looking down I saw that it was my lightsaber.

He's so going down. Charging towards the Shadow Being I managed to pin him down, arms raised above my head, ready to make the final blow. "Would you really kill me Ahsoka? Kill your master?" Evil Anakin asked.

"You are not Anakin," I said as I plunged my lightsaber into his chest.

After turning off my angel form I saw that Anakin was asleep still, and no one came in the room. Not that I'm not thankful for that, but how can Anakin sleep through that?

"I never got to say thank you did I?" We were back on Courscant now, and in our dorm getting ready for bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I never said thank you for getting me medical help back there," Anakin answered.

"It's nothing Skyguy. You would've-" I was interrupted when Anakin pulled me into a hug. A little closer and tighter than what would've been consider 'platonic,' but I'll go with it.

"Thank you Snips," he whispered to me.

"You welcome Skyguy," I whispered back.

Letting go we both laughed and went to bed. For the first night since Mandalore, I've had a peaceful sleep.


	6. Hello again Big Brother

**I wanted to thank the people who apologized, that means something to me if you did that. **

Ahsoka's pov

Well I'm fifteen now, about a year has passed since I met Anakin, my powers are advancing, I can fly faster than I could before. Kicked plenty of Shadow Beings butts, and learned more about my healing abilities. For example someone poisoned Anakin, and I managed to take it out right before the poison could reach his heart. I also can start using it out of my angel form, but so far I can only goes as far as healing a broken bone.

I also have advanced in my force powers and my training as a Jedi as well. I found that I'm pretty good at the Jedi mind trick, and the togruta hunting abilities I have has helped me as well. Anakin has been thinking about giving me another lightsaber for more protection. For some reason he's been more protective lately, and a little more possessive.

Even though I have had such good luck, I also had some close calls. Like this one Shadow Being decided it would be a good idea to come after Anakin while we were in the middle of a briefing for a battle. I had to temporarily trap some the clones under a rock to get rid of the Shadow Being.

This dream I'm been having though, the one with the three people standing over a dead boady. Some things become a little clearer every time I have it, but it mostly still fuzzy. One thing that I can place though is that the scene is on Coruscant. I know it's part of the future since that's always what I dream about, and since it's getting more clear, I guess it's already starting to set in stone.

"So what is our mission?" I asked Anakin as we headed for the senate.

"We have to escort Senator Bail Organa and his senator in training/ adopted son, Blake Organa to Mandalore, they have some political business to attend to," Anakin answered me.

"Do we get to stay on Mandalore with them?" I asked, hinting that I wanted to see Consuela.

"Yes Ahsoka, their business is with Satine and Consuela anyway," Anakin chuckled.

"Sweet!" I jumped in the air, happy.

"Ahsoka control your emotions," Anakin laughed.

"Sorry Master, but I just can't wait to see Consuela again!" Plus I can ask her how about that dream of mine, and show her how much better I'm getting at my powers!

"I can tell Ahsoka, though now we need to pick up Senator Organa and his son," Anakin smiled.

We landed and the two were waiting for us, I met Senator Organa before and I like him. His son I haven't met before. Though I am surprised that there is a thing called 'Senator in training.' But then again Consuela is only sixteen and she's her adopted mom's personal advisor.

Blake is about sixteen, so a year older than me, yet a year younger than Consuela. Midnight black hair reaching his chin, pale skin, forest green eyes, a lean body, but he has muscles and abs too. He wore simple clothes, a black button down shirt, washed out jeans, and black converses. He had a forest green belt on that also had a chain. On the chain was a skull, made of pearl, with leaves and vines wrapping around it, made of emerald. Hm, I may have to watch him.

"Senator, Senator in training," Anakin bowed to them. I gave a bow of my own, but there was something in Blake's eyes that didn't sit right with me.

"Hello Anakin, Ahsoka," Bail greeted us. "Is everything ready to go?"

"Yes Senator," Anakin nodded.

"Good, Blake I like you to stay with Ahsoka during this trip," Bail instructed his adopted son.

"May I ask why?" Blake spoke for the first time. His voice, it had this dark hint to it, yet also sounded like trees being blown by the wind.

"She will be your personal protector while we're on this assignment, she will also protect Satine's daughter, Consuela," Bail explained. Hm, well I guess I wont be showing Consuela my advancement in my powers.

"Alright," Blake sighed out. With that we were on the ship, Blake stuck to my side like glue, what is with him? He didn't seem to be pretty happy about me protecting him.

After dinner he dragged me to his room, I was kinda scared, first he doesn't even talk to me this whole time, and now he just _drags _me to his room. That's kinda creepy, and not right. If he tries anything I will make sure that he can never reproduce.

"Well this kinda damages my ego," Blake chuckled as he sat down on his bed. I stood by him, ready to run if I needed to.

"What, that your being protected by a person whose a year younger than you or that you're being protected by a _girl_," I sorta snapped. I've had a protection mission or two that people didn't like that they were being protected by a teenager and that I was a girl.

"No, that I'm being protected by my _little sister_," Blake answered. He looked up at me with a brotherly look on his face. Wait, _what_!? Did he just call me what I think he just call me?

"What are you talking about?" I tried to play dumb. He can't be one of us, and even if he was, he should have no idea that I'm one too.

"Don't try to play dumb Ahsoka, I know you're an angel," Blake said.

"Even if I was, how would you know?" I questioned him. I don't trust him, for all I know, he could be a Shadow Being disguised as the Bail Organa's son.

"I'll show you," Blake said with a smirk as he stood up.

Blake suddenly became surrounded by darkness, and I would've transformed as well, had I not seen the leaves swirling around the darkness. Once I could see him again, I saw the reason he called me little sister. Blake now wore black skinny jeans, a forest green sleeveless shirt, a short-sleeved black jacket on, and like the rest of us, he had no shoes. On his wrists were black wristbands with a green leaf on each, on his back were twin swords, one with darkness engraved in the handle, and the other engraved with earth. He still had his belt, chain and the skull with veins as well. His angel wings are black with a forest green outline, and his glow is dimmer than what Consuela's is.

"You're an angel," I breathed out.

"Yeah, the angel of Earth and Darkness," Blake nodded his head. He turned back to his human form and layed down on the bed. Trusting him now I sat down next to him.

"Okay, now I know how I can trust you. How did you know that I was an angel as well?" I asked him, this did confused me.

"Because I was there when you were born Soka. When Mother was busy with Uncle or Grandfather, I would play with you," Blake smiled at me.

"Really? I don't remember that," I mumbled out.

"Well, you were only six months when I left. Took me a year and a half to find Bail." Hm, that's weird. Usually takes a year at most. "How long did it take you to find Anakin?" Blake asked as he turned his head in my direction.

"Three years!" I groaned out, flopping my back down onto the bed. "And then I had to wait another eleven just to meet him!"

Blake let out a chuckle," You probably win out of everyone who had a bad time getting to the person they're supposed to protect." I started laughing along with him at that statement. There was a good chance that was true too.

I stopped laughing as a thought crossed my mind. "Hey Blake, not to be rude or anything, but can you explain to about how some of us control darkness?"

Blake looked shocked at my question, but didn't seemed offended at all. "Ahsoka, darkness is like fire, not evil, just really misunderstood. We all know the bad side to darkness, but hardly anyone sees the good side to it. With darkness we can escape, be alone we need to be. Darkness can help us bring out what we can't with everyone around."

"I never really thought of that," I said in awe.

"Yeah, well most people tend to see things in black and white, no gray areas. Darkness is bad, light is good, no in-between," Blake replied with a shrug.

I surprised him by giving him a hug. "Thanks for helping me see the gray areas," I whispered to him.

Returning the hug he said," No problem little sis."

And who should walk in right after that, yep, my master Anakin Skywalker. "What are you doing?" He yelled. Using the force he pulled me away and straight to him, where he wrapped him arm around my stomach.

"General Skywalker, I assure you that this is a misunderstanding," Blake tried to calm him down

"So I didn't just see you hugging my padawan? Who may I remind, is _forbidden_ of forming attachments," Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but let me explain," Blake tried again.

"No, I might have to switch us around though for this mission," Anakin glared at him before tossing me over his shoulder and walking out of the room.

"Master!" I exclaimed as he carried me back to our shared quarters. It was embarrassing, Clones were watching, chuckling, some were just out right laughing. Once we were in there he sat me down on my bed, he seemed to have cooled off so I tried to explain it to him again. "Master, it's not what it look liked!"

"Then what was it Ahsoka," Anakin threw a glare in my direction, but it wasn't full of anger or hate. He looked more hurt, and another emotion that I couldn't place.

"Blake is an old friend. His birth parents brought him to Shili when he was little. They were friends with my parents so we became friends as well." Well, I did tell him the truth, only with a few extra details that weren't there before.

"Ahsoka, you met him this morning," Anakin replied.

"I can only remember very vague things, Blake can remember them better. Probably because he was pretty close to two when we last saw each other." Okay, this was actually fully true, I am starting to remember things, about my time with Blake before he left.

"Then why were you hugging when I walked in there?" Anakin went back to the reason he flipped out.

"Because he's an old friend, and was always like a big brother to me," I answered.

Anakin let out a sigh, knowing he was wrong and that he overreacted. "I'm sorry Ahsoka. From my point of view it looked like he was taking advantage of you." I guess that would be true, we were laying down when we hugged each other.

"It's okay, can you apologize to Blake though," I gave him the puppy dog eyes. Over the past year I learned that Anakin had a hard time resisting them.

"Of course Ahoska. I'll go do it now," Anakin got up to leave, but I jumped as well and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Skyguy," I whispered to him.

"You're welcome Snips," he whispered back. Right after he left to go apologize to my big brother. Hm, I wonder how my two older siblings are gonna act to each other and what was that emotion I saw in Anakin's eyes as well?

Blake's pov

I was reading when Anakin came back, a guilty look on his face. "Hello General Skywalker," I greeted him.

"Blake, I'm sorry for what I did back there. When I walked in it sorta looked like you were trying to take advantage of her," Anakin apologized.

"Hey it's okay, I guess I would've reacted the same way if I was in you position," I said as I sat up. Anakin walked further into my room and sat down in a chair next to my desk. He rubbed his temples and let out a breath. "To be honest with you, I would never take advantage of Ahsoka. She's like my little sister, it took me a moment to realize it was her, but when I did I was really happy. Even though the memories are kinda blurry, I missed her."

Anakin smiled at me," Sounds like you two were really close." His voice full of compassion, like he was remember something similar in his life, and another emotion that I'm all too familiar with.

"Yeah, but even if I didn't see her as a little sister I still wouldn't go for her. I kinda like someone else," I muttered the last part to myself. My mind on a quick tempered girl.

"Really? Who?" Anakin asked me.

"It doesn't matter, she wouldn't like me. For one we live worlds apart, second, she's about a year older than me, and third, the only time I can really get her attention is if I get her mad," I sighed out.

"Hey, age doesn't matter when it comes to the heart, I seen couples work, even if they're worlds apart, you might have a chance," Anakin threw his arm over my shoulders. "Now who is she?"

"Consuela Kyrez, Duchess Satine's adopted daughter," I said quickly, my face heating up.

Anakin was silent for a moment, his arm was back at his side. It took a few minutes before he actually could form words again. "Okay Blake, I know how you see Ahsoka as your little sister, but Consuela is like _my _little sister. So hurt her and I will hunt you down and make sure you pay, got it?" Even though I'm an angel, that threat was still a little scary.

I nodded and Anakin started to walk out of the room. When he was in the doorway I found my voice again. "Wait...you approve?" He turned his head towards me with a smirk on his face and nodded.

A smile found its way to my face as I fell back down onto my bed. '_That emotion he had in his voice, __**jealousy**__. If he was jealous from only a hug, something __**that small**__, this only means one thing. I don't think I'll need to give him that whole 'Don't hurt her or else,' speech, he rather give up his life. Though she lives for him, nothing and no one else. I approve of you too Anakin._'


	7. New couple and Older Siblings' plan

Ahsoka's pov

Coming out of the ship we met with Satine and Consuela. Satine wore a mandalorian dress and headdress. Consuela wore black jeans, a pair of black converses, a shirt in the colors of fire, and written in black is 'Burn Baby Burn.' "Bail, Blake so nice to see you again," Satine greeted them. Consuela gave us a smile and a glare to Blake, who in return gave her a smirk.

"It's good to see you to Duchess, I hope everything has been well?" Bail asked. They walked ahead with Anakin next to them, all three of us angels in the back.

"Hello again Spit Fire," Blake greeted our sister.

"Hello to you too Shadow Boy," Consuela snapped as she continued to glare at Blake. What bit her and died? Why are they acting like this? Consuela is usually level-headed, acting like water and not snippy like me. I swear she's bringing out her fire side. Blake doesn't act much like this either. A few minutes ago he was acting like the earth, like a big brother. Now he's just acting a little darker than what most angels act.

They're acting like they're...oh I see now. "Are you guys flirting with each other?" I asked them as I interrupted their argument. Consuela looked at me like I just asked if she was secretly a guy.

Blake sent me a smirk. "Don't worry Soka, it's all natural. I mean Consuela can't help but be attracted to me."

"WHO WOULD BE ATTRACTED TO YOU!?" Consuela screamed out. This is side I have never seen before. Right after Consuela stomped over towards Anakin and started a talk with her big brother figure.

"Do you always do that?" I asked as I gestured towards her.

"Yeah, it's the only way I can get her attention," Blake sighed out, his earth side out again.

"Her attention? You like her?" I was shocked by this. Blake likes Consuela, and she just might like him back from that blush she had when she stomped away.

"More than I can say Ahsoka. Maybe I even _love_ her," Blake answered.

I need to tell him, they'll only get hurt if they don't know now. "Blake, there's something you need to know about Suela," I started slow.

"What is it?" He asked, slightly afraid.

"Consuela is an angel," I whispered.

Blake stared wide-eyed at me, then looked towards Consuela, then back again. "Are you joking?" Hurt was in voice, as well as disappointment.

"No, I'm not. That's the original angel right there," I said.

Blake's shoulder slumped, and looked like I ripped his heart out. "I knew there was going to be something that stopped me from ever being with her, I had hope though. I just didn't know that it would be something like this."

I gave my brother a confused look. "Blake what are you talking about? You can still be with her."

"Ahsoka I can't! She's our sister! We're born from the same mother!" Blake exclaimed, no one heard though.

"Yet you can still be with her! I talked to Mother about this two months before I became Anakin's padawan. Mother said even though we're siblings, we have no DNA. If we wanted to we could date each other, marry, frakk even have kids! Blake, we're made of force energy from our Mother. Technically we're not who we say we are! We just took the form of some person!" I was on roll here.

I didn't make any of this up either, we _are_ just made of force energy from our mother. There's no DNA to us, no way to prove we're related. If you're wondering how I know this, well let's just say I got a little curious and asked Mother about it. She says it's perfectly fine if we date each other.

The hopeful fire returned to Blake's eyes as I finished up. "Really? She can still be mine?"

"Yes, but I would suggest that you tell her that you're an angel. She might not like that you know she's one and you didn't tell her," I said.

"Thanks Mini Star!" Blake hugged me. Right after we followed the others into the palace.

"Mini Star?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you loved stars so much and that your glow could have rivaled a star. I decided to nickname you that," Blake grinned at me. I let out a giggle as we kept walking.

Our humans disappeared and Consuela was waiting for us by Satine's throne. "Well, we have some free time, what do you two want to do?"

"We actually have something to tell you," Blake said in a nervous voice.

"And by we he means himself," I said quickly. I couldn't have a say in this, this is their business. "I'll be waiting outside," I said as I walked out of the room.

Consuela's pov

What does this idiot have to say that Ahsoka needs to leave the room? Blake looked nervous, can he be doing what I hope he is? Could he be saying that he likes me too? What? Don't look at me like I'm crazy. I know he get's me angry, but like that old saying, the heart wants what the heart wants. "Blake spit it out!" I snapped after five minutes of him opening and closing his mouth.

"Consuela I don't know how to say this, so I'll just show you," Blake said as he stepped back from me. Darkness and leaves started to circle around him, I couldn't even see him. NO! He can't be! He just can't! Once I saw him again I could see that he truly is an angel. He must be Senator Organa's angel.

Falling to my knees I felt my heart break, he could never be mine. We could never be, I had hope, so much hope. Now it's gone.

"Consuela look at me," Blake pulled my chin up so I would be looking into he forest green eyes.

"What do you want?! You already broke my heart!" I snapped, pulling my face away. I do not want to deal with this, I just want it to be dark so I can cry my heart out

"Spit Fire, I don't know if you're going to like hearing this, but I'll tell you anyways," Blake said as he sat down next to me, out of his angel form. "Ahsoka told me you were an angel, she already knew I was one. I felt like any hope I had of getting you as mine was lost, until she told me something interesting. We have no DNA, we're not really who we say we are. We're just made of force energy from Mother. We can be together, and I don't know how you feel, but I will make you mine someday."

I sat there shocked, he can still be mine. Right as Blake was getting up I tackled him to the ground in a kiss. Our mouths danced against each other. There were no fireworks, it was kriffen volcano! "I'm already yours," I whispered. Blake smiled at me and put his lips back on mine.

After our second make-out session we heard our younger sister yell out from the hallway. "You guys done sucking face yet!" We rolled our eyes and called her in. "Jeez, I thought you two were going to die from air loss!"

Again we rolled our eyes, she was being over dramatic. I think Anakin is rubbing off on her. Looking past her I saw the leaves of a plant forming a sentence, probably Blake's doing. _Do you know Ahsoka's ticklish? _I gave a smirk, so little sister is ticklish, let's see how much.

At the same time we tackled Ahsoka and started to tickle her. "Stop...stop it!" Ahsoka screamed out between her laughing fit.

"Never!" Blake and I exclaimed together. Ahsoka continued to laugh and scream out threats to us as the tickle battle continued. She actually managed to get us, and let me tell you, when you tickle me I _scream_.

"What's going on in here?" Looking up we saw the older three. Anakin has his lightsaber out, Bail has a blaster ready, and Mom has a desabilizer in her hand.

"Sorry, it was my fault. I told Consuela Ahsoka was ticklish and that started a tickle war between us," Blake said. Mom and Bail helped us two up while Anakin kept asking Ahsoka if she was okay.

"I'm fine Master!" She yelled out as she stomped out of the room.

Anakin was about to follow her when we stopped him. "Anakin let us talk to her. We're pretty close to family for her so let us do it," I said quickly before we rushed out of the room. It took a few minutes but we were out of the palace and saw Ahsoka flying off in her angel form. It wasn't dangerous, because of her light powers she can blend into the light.

We transformed and followed her. Blake used his darkness powers and traveled with the shadows, while I used my water powers to travel with the water in the air. "Do you know where she's going?" Blake asked me.

"Pretty sure, there's only one place really that she can use her powers freely here," I answered. I was right, Ahsoka was here, our secret place. Ahsoka was taking her anger out on some of the trees, making mini tornados, throwing huge spheres of light at them, shooting both kinds of arrows, and using her force powers.

"Ahsoka what's wrong?" I asked as she continued to make another tornado.

"Anakin is what's wrong," Ahsoka spat out.

"Why?" Blake questioned.

"Because he get's so protective over the littlest of things. You should have heard our argument after the droids factory! He was being so stupid! We got out of their just fine!" Ahsoka continued to rant.

"Whoa, whoa, what about a droid factory?" Blake turned her to face us, his big brother side coming out.

"A few months ago, another padawan named Barriss Offee and I had a mission to take out a droid factory on Geonosis. Our masters distracted them from the outside. Unfortunately the Geonosisions found out that we were there and took the bombs we were gonna used to destroy the factory. They had a tank when they attacked us. Barriss took out the droids and we climbed inside the tank. We used that to destroy the factory but it trapped us under the rubble. I managed to get a signal out to Anakin, and he found us. Though after he started a fight with me, he was being over protective!"

Blake and I glanced at each other before going off on Ahsoka. "What the hell Ahsoka, you could have died in there!"

"Yeah, what were you thinking?! I'm not surprised Anakin went over protective on you! He would go over protective with anyone on this, not just because of _that_!" I screamed at her.

Ahsoka gave me a confused look before asking," What do you mean 'not because of _that_'?"

My eyes widen at my slip up, but I don't think it would be a good idea to tell her. "It's not mine to tell." Ahsoka just stared at me for a few moments before she excepted it and sat on the ground. I glanced at my boyfriend and could tell he knew something. '_**We need to talk later**_,' I mouthed to him. He nodded and we sat down by our sister.

"Look guys, Anakin's a jedi and for me to protect him I pose as a padawan. Therefore I also have the duty of a jedi. Don't get me wrong, protecting Anakin comes first, but I also have to put up with this life. I mean you two were adopted by Bail and Satine, you _still_ take up political roles just so you can stay close to them!" Ahsoka did have a point.

The only reason I did become Mom's advisor was so I could keep a close eye on her, and Blake started training to become a senator to stick with Bail. Trust me when I say that is a big sacrifice for us, we _**HATE **_politics. When Blake and I weren't arguing we would rant about how much we hated politics.

"Okay, you have a point Ahsoka. But that wont mean we wont worry about you. It's our job," Blake smiled at Ahsoka.

"Thanks," Ahsoka sent us a small smile back. We had a group hug and decided to head back, it was starting to get dark.

"So Blake, Consuela, do you know why we're here?" Ahsoka asked as we flew towards the palace.

"Dad is checking up on how Satine is doing, something happened here a few months ago," Blake started.

" What happend is Death Watch. It started out as a bunch of terrorists, nothing serious. Though soon they got mixed up with the Jedi and they sent Obi-wan to investigate it. With him we learned that they're with the separatists. So now we're struggling with supplies because the republic caught us off," I explained.

"Why'd they cut you off?" Ahsoka seemed confused. Which I'm not surprised, the Republic has never really done anything like this before. Big changes came when they put Palpatine in charge, barley any of them good.

"Mandalore wishes to stay neutral, so stupid Palpatine decided Mandalore doesn't need supplies," I growled out.

Blake glared out into space while Ahsoka shivered when I mentioned Palpatine. "I can't stand him! He barely does anything good for the Republic! He just abuses his power! How'd he get into office anyway?!" Blake ranted.

"That old man creeps me out, there's something not right about him. Plus he has this sick interest with Anakin," Ahsoka shivered again.

"Palpatine's _GAY! _Oh, he better not think about hitting on Anakin!" I growled out.

We landed in a dark corner of the palace so we could turn back to our 'normal' selves. It felt good to have my hair back into its ponytail again. Looking over at my sister I saw that her body is starting to take on its womanly shape, time for a little teasing.

"So Ahsoka, how's that womanly shape coming along?" Blake started to laugh while Ahsoka's lekku stripes started to turn a different shade of blue.

"Sh-shut up Consuela," Ahsoka stuttered out. We only laughed some more but stopped when Ahsoka asked a weird question," Does my angel form change at all as I get older?"

I glanced at Blake and he gave me a look that said,' You're the girl of the two of us, you tell her.'

"Yeah, your outfit will fit itself to your body, while your wings do get bigger as well," I answered.

"What about old age?" Ahsoka raised an eye marking. I could tell she was only kidding though.

"I don't know. Ahsoka no angel is a day over seventeen," I responded.

"But if I were to guess, I would say that the outfit would change to something an old person would ware," Blake said. We all laughed at imaging ourselves in our angel forms as old people.

"That's too much!" I laughed out as I leaned against Blake.

Once we managed to calm ourselves down we went to find our humans. We ended up finding them at the dinner tabel," Hey Mom, Anakin, Bail!"

"Hello Consuela," Mom and Anakin responded. Bail greeted his son, who gave him a nod in return.

Sitting down by our own respective human we began to eat as well. "So SKyguy, we doing something tomorrow?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, tomorrow we're going around town to see if we can't find anything that might help with the smuggling that's been happening here," Anakin replied. I forgot about that, stupid smugglers, they poisoned children! If Mom let me I would've kicked all of their asses. What? Just because I'm Satine's daughter doesn't mean I'm a pacifist. I fight when I have too, when there's no other way.

After dinner Blake came into my room for the talk about Ahsoka. "So you know something Blake?"

"Yeah, I know Anakin is blinded to what is happening to him," Blake said as he sat down.

"How so?" If Blake knew something this could help me.

"Anakin got jealous from a hug Ahsoka gave me. He freaked out that he used the Force to pull her to him," Blake smirked.

My eyes lit up at this," You do know what this means right?"

"Yep, and I am so willing to help," Blake grinned.

"I'll take Skydork."

"And I'll take Mini Star."

"Cupids in the making Shadow Boy," I said as I leaned my back against him.

"Cupids in the making Spit Fire," Blake agreed as he wrapped his arms around me.


	8. A visit from Mother and Love

**Quick heads up people, I have nothing against Padme. I just needed a something that would make Blake and Consuela's plan a little more difficult, also to give this story a little more drama to anakin than what is already there. **

Consuela's pov

"You know the plan?" I asked Blake as we found Anakin and Ahsoka, back from their look out around the city.

"Yup! You get Anakin and I take Mini Star," Blake winked.

"Let's put this in action then!" I grinned.

First part is to separate them, which is gonna be hard, I'm pretty sure Skydork doesn't want to let Ahsoka out of his sight since we hogged her yesterday. "Hey Skydork! I need to talk to you about something!"

Anakin looked over his shoulder to see me, nodding to his padawan he started towards me. Blake came and took Ahsoka away, perfect. "What is it Consuela?"

"I wanted to talk to you about relationships," I said getting a little nervous. This is probably one of the best ways to distract Anakin, even if it was uncomfortable for the both of us.

"May I ask why?" Anakin's eye twitched, probably not liking where this was going.

"Well, I started dating someone, and I wanted to talk to you before I went to Mom or Dad," I said as I rubbed my left arm. Anakin looked confused but led me back to his room, this is not a talk to have out in the open. When we walked in I noticed that there was two beds in the room. "Why are there two beds in here?" Off topic I know, but why are there two beds in here?

"Ahsoka and I share a room," Anakin explained, making it sound like it was the most simple thing in the world. Well, at least we're a step closer to our plan succeeding. "Okay Sis, why _are_ you asking me about relationships?"

"Because you've been in one. Even though she can't get over you and acts like a complete bitch when I'm alone with her," I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Conseuela, you know better than to talk about a senator that way," Anakin said in a warning tone.

"You know its true! She can't get over you, no she _refuses_ to get over you! She also blames me for you dumping her sorry primed butt!" I exclaimed. Anakin gave me a look that is mixed with the warning look and a little hurt. By my grandfather. "YOU STILL LIKE HER!"

"Consuela be quite! Yes, I do still have some feelings for Padme Amidala, but I don't want to be with her," Anakin told me with a glare. Oh great, this is going to be a pain!

I matched his glare with one of my own. Yep, you heard it, Anakin Skywalker use to be with Padme Amidala. You want to know what ended them? It was the war. They grew so distant with being apart from Anakin's long-term missions, and that just put them at two ends of a stick. They started to fight about everything, from the war to how fast Anakin drives his speeder.

Everytime they fought Anakin called me for support. I didn't like how often the fights were happening, and how Padme usually starts them. If your lover starts a fight with you pretty much every time your together, then you shouldn't be with that person. But I could see how Anakin felt about her, so I cheered him up every time he called.

Another thing that bugged me, was that every time they fought, Anakin would always apologize later, but Padme would not say one thing close to an apology. That was the last straw for me. I blew up after he told me that, I trashed my room like a tornado went through it. I was so glad when Anakin told me that he going to end it with her.

**flash back**

_"Hey Consuela," Anakin gave me a small sad smile. I know this look, he just had another fight with Padme. _

_ "What's up Skydork?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious. _

_ "Another fight with Padme," Anakin sighed out._

_ "That's bad to hear Brother." I gave him a sad look. _

_ "I can't believe she said that though!" Anakin exclaimed out of no where._

_ "Whoa, what are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow, Anakin never exploded after a fight with Padme._

_ "Padme called you a slutty orphan that doesn't belong with people in a class like herself," Anakin growled out. What!? Oh that bitch better pray she doesn't see me ever again! If so I'm so going to go angel on her!_

_ "She better sleep with one eye open! Wait, she just better learn to sleep with keeping both her eyes open!" I exclaimed. Pissed off more than ever. Yeah I knew some of their fights were about me since Ankain would always find comfort in me, but we don't see each other more than siblings._

_ "Don't worry, I'm done with her. If she can't except my little sister, then I'm not going to stay with her," Anakin told me calmly. YES! He's finally dumping her!_

_ "Thank you Brother," I smiled at him._

_ "You're my little sister, I wont ever leave you behind," Anakin smiled back._

**flash back over**

Let's just say that Padme was not a happy senator when Anakin ended it. She even called me blaming me for the break up. Though in a sence I guess I did break them up. She left me alone after I told her that even though Mom is a pacifist, she still taught me Mandalorian ways to defend myself. Skydork still doesn't know about that though.

"Come on Skydork! I know their has to be someone else out their for you! She might be even closer than you think!" Yeah, really close.

Anakin threw me a brotherly smile," Thanks Consuela. Now why do you want to know about relationships?"

Oh great, here comes some awkward silence. "Well I just started dating Blake Organa last night." Hello awkward silence, my old friend. How have you been?

Anakin let out a breath and leaned back against the wall his bed was up against. "So the boy took my advice," he mumbled to himself.

Wait, what? "What advice did you give my Shadow Boy!?" Scaring Anakin, he shrunk back at my glare.

Taking a breath Anakin calmed down and spoke again. "To go for it, and ask you out." I stared at him, quite. He told Blake to go for it, he didn't try anything on him?

"Why would tell him that? From what I remember you scared away any suitors that I had."

"Because I saw what he felt for you in his eyes. That same kriffed up emotion I feel for..." Anakin stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes widening, like he just realized something. "Anyway, I could tell he would never try to hurt you, so I thought I give him a chance."

"Wow, thanks Anakin. I asked you since you approval is one that matters most to me," giving him a hug I ran out of the room. Stopping when I was a few feet from the door.

That's where I heard my brother smacking himself on the head. "Stupid Anakin! Why would you fall for her! She's younger than Consuela! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Oh Skydork, age wont matter, and not to worry, she feels the same. I smiled myself as I left to go find the other two, who I found them about two halls down, Blake had an annoyed look on his face, and he was covered from head to toe in some sort of grease. Ahsoka was just laughing at her older brother.

"What's going on here?" I asked. They took noticed and Blake's face started to turn red from embarrassment, and tried to hide behind Ahsoka, which failed. Blake is taller than both of us. This only cause Ahsoka to laugh so much harder that she was literally on the ground rolling around.

"What happened to you?" I asked Blake.

"Our little sister gave me a surprised grease shower," Blake grumbled under my breath.

"Ahsoka," I gave her a stern big sister look.

Though on the inside I was like,'_Nice one_.'

"Hey!" Blake shouted at me.

"Thank you," Ahsoka smiled.

Wait, what? I didn't say out loud, I _know _I didn't. As I pondered over this I heard Blake's voice, _in my head_! '_I'll show Mini Star, first I'll have to see if Consuela will help_.'

"Consuela you wouldn't go against me would you!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"No, I'm not getting into this prank fest you two seemed to have started," I said with a hand on my hip. Turning to Blake I said," And no I'm not going to help you get back at Ahsoka."

"I didn't say anything," Blake said with surprise in his voice and on his face.

'_This is getting freaky, even by our standards_,' Ashoka's voice rang through.

"Agreed Ahsoka," Blake and I said at the same time. We all looked at each other, wondering what the hell is going on.

'_Don't worry my children, it's all as it should be_,' a voice we all knew too well, the voice of our mother, the Daughter.

'_Mother!?_' Blake and I thought with surprise while Ahsoka had excitement.

'_Hello my children, it's nice to hear your voices again_,' I could've just imagined Mother smiling. '_Back to while I contacted you three. When an angel creates a strong bond with another or more angels, then they gain the power of telepathy with each other._'

We all looked at each other, we can read each others thoughts now? I don't think I want them to hear everything I'm thinking. '_Agreed_,' they both thought.

'_Don't worry my children, it works so the others will only hear what you want to hear. You also can block each other out, it takes practice, just like you powers_,' Mother reassured us. After hearing that we all let out a sigh of relief, like what my thoughts said earlier, I don't want them to know everything I'm thinking.

'_Children, I need you to come to the garden,_' Mother thought.

Instantly I knew Mother ment my..._our_ secret place. '_Yes Mother_,' we all thought before transforming and taking off.

While flying I noticed something, Ahsoka's body was becoming more like a woman togruta's body, and her outfit, it's matching the shape of her body now. For example, Ahsoka's breast is getting bigger. Her top matched itself so it will fit her, and compliment her body at the same time.

When we got there we saw that Mother was there waiting for us. She was in a ghostly form, and even if I haven't seen her since I was a baby, I knew it was her.

"Children, come and sit," Mother gesturing in front of her. Her voice, it had this echo as it always did, but more than what it was when I last heard her. Ahsoka sat closets to her while Blake and I sat hand in hand. "My children, there's something that I need to tell you. As you three already know, you are different from your siblings. There's a reason for this, it's because you were the firsts."

We all gave her a confused look, I was the first angel, but there I had more siblings before Ahsoka, even before Blake was born. Mother noticed our confused looks so she explained a little deeper. "What I mean is, Consuela was the first angel to ever been created, Blake is my first son, and Ahsoka is my first child to ever be able to use the force."

"Mother, I'm the only child that can use the force," Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Hm, maybe living with Mother all those years really did make Ahsoka comfortable around her.

"Yes, but I wouldn't be surprised if I had another with force abilities," Mother smiled at her youngest child here. "What I want to tell you though, is that your powers are nothing like your siblings."

Mother turned towards me," My eldest child, such struggles you had. To learn on you own, and to realize. You've also have a struggle within yourself. Fire and Water, common enemys in the elements, but you seemed to tame them both. I'm so proud of you, my Consuela."

"Thank you Mother," I felt my eyes coming with tears.

Mother's attention turned on Blake. "My son, I know you have trouble with your powers of darkness. You see the good in it, but you also have a hard time accepting it." Blake's face turned away from Mother, tinted with pink. Using the force she had him turn his attention back onto her. "My son, without darkness there would be no balance. As fire and water, earth and air balance each other. Darkness is the balance to light. Without darkness to light, or light to darkness, the balance is lost."

Blake looked at her, amazed about what she had to say. "Thank you Mother," he whispered.

Finally her attention was on Ashoka, the child she named. "My Ahsoka, how far you've come. I see you've started to combine your force ability with your angel ones. That's a good thing my child, but also dangerous. If you give too much of your force energy to your powers it could very possibly blow up the building you're in, be careful."

Ahsoka nodded," I will Mother."

"Good, now it is time I unlocked your stronger powers," Mother put two fingers to Blake's head, then mine, and then Ashoka's. I felt my powers increase, the heat of Fire, and the rush of Water. Through Blake's mind I could see he felt the hug of Earth, and the blackness of Dark. Ahsoka's mind showed she felt the secrets of Air, and the warmth of Light.

Once I opened my eyes I put up an ice box around me, and I melted it with my fire! I couldn't believe I could create fire on my own! "I can create fire from my body heat!"

"I can bring dead plants back to life!" Blake exclaimed. He was bringing the dead flowers I had out here back to their original beauty.

"I can travel faster than before!" Ahsoka cried out gleefully, going as fast as the wind. "And with my force powers in the mix I can go even faster!" To prove her point Ahsoka added the force, and then she was going as fast as light.

Mother smiled and called us over to her," My children, I need you to know that there is one thing that is just as powerful as light and darkness, love. Love is a very powerful thing, that most don't tend to see. Love is a gray area in black and white, a true beauty hidden beneath. I want you all to promise me that you'll find love, in all areas."

Mother seemed sad as she said this to us, but we all knew what she ment. Uncle and Grandfather...well they don't have the best relationship, there's barely any love in our family. It's all violence, and one huge family feud, no it's family war! "We promise Mother," we all said as we hugged her.

"Thank you my children," Mother gave us a small, sad smile. Then out of no where, she started to fade.

"I must go now my children you grandfather and Uncle are soon to sence this. Goodbye, I love you," Mother whispered the last part.

"We love you too," we all whispered back. We all stared at each other after Mother left from our heads, Blake and I just silent while Ahsoka has a few tears in her eyes. We all came to a silent agreement to back to the palace now.

As we flew back I decided to get a little info that's been bugging me since I left Skydork's room. '_Did Ahsoka realize yet?_' Blake shook his head no, but I guess I can see where Ahsoka is coming from. '_We need to give it more time brother, Skydork has more years on him than Ahoska does. She might think she only sees him the same way I see him, or the way she sees you, as a big brother. We need to giver her some time._' Blake nodded and we all flew back in a comfortable silence.

Ahsoka's pov

'_Try to find all love, well I don't have to look far for family love_,' I thought as I watched Consuela and Blake. They found more than one love with each other, the love of a friend, the love of a lover, teasing love, and maybe, just maybe, they found soul mate love.

Blake and Consuela were having some banter with each other when Blake suddenly kissed Suela's neck. Consuela let out a shriek since Blake was still greasey from that prank I pulled on him. Blake ran for his life as soon as his lips were away from Consuela's throat. "GET BACK HERE SHADOW BOY!"

Letting out a few giggles I went back to my room that I shared with Anakin. Am I going to find love with my human? I know I love him, but I'm not sure what _kind_ of love it is. Letting out a sigh I walked into the room to see Anakin there.

"Hey Snips," he smiled at me. His eyes were full of love, I couldn't tell what kind, but I knew one thing. I possibly could find love with Anakin Skywalker.


	9. Embarrsment, Ahsoka meets Padme

Ahsoka's pov

My eyes snapped open, something's really wrong, angel wrong. I'm sensing a large amount of darkness coming towards the planet. Getting out of bed as quite as possible, because last time I woke Anakin up he had me pinned on the floor with him on top. I was out of the room and there waiting for me were my older siblings. "You sence it too?"

They nodded and Consuela spoke. "I only felt this much dark energy before is when I fought enough Shadow Beings to make a small army."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you fought a small army of Shadow Beings?" Blake raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Yes, and I almost lost my life that day too," Consuela looked away from us.

"Tell us what happened on the way there, it feels a lot closer now than two minutes ago," I interrupted before they could get sappy. I love my siblings, really I do, but we have to protect our humans. Nodding, we transformed and took off. We kept flying till we realized that the Shadow Beings are in _space_.

Blake and I stopped immediately, while the eldest of us kept flying. Consuela looked back at us, confused as to why we stopped. "What are you guys doing?"

"What are _we _doing, what _you _doing!?" Blake sorta blew up on her.

"I'm going to protect Satine, that's what I'm doing," Consuela snapped. She glared at us for two minutes before her face turned into one of realization. "Oh, I get it. In this form guys, we don't need to breathe, so we can go into space." You know, that shouldn't have surprised me.

Flying again we found out that there was _indeed _a small army of Shadow Beings coming towards Mandalore. Oh man, I can't use for this. Pulling out my lightsaber I got ready to attack, Blake had his swords in his hands, while Consuela has a handful of sebon needles ready, hidden in her hair, and sharp knives sticking out of her umbrella.

There attack formation though, I've seen it somewhere before. Thinking for a moment I realized where I saw it, the battle droids! It's the way the battle droids are programmed to march into battle!

'_Guys!_'

'_Yeah?_' They both thought, eyes still on the Shadow Beings.

'_The Shadow Beings, they're marching the same way Battle Droids do! On my mark attack them_,' I thought.

'_Got it!_' They didn't argue. Waiting for the right moment, I saw it when I noticed three gaps in their formation. '_Hey, there's three openings in their formation! Blake I want you to take the right, Consuela take the left, and I'll handle the middle!_' After that we charged into battle.

Taking down one Shadow Being after another, watching my family and cousins die. Did this hurt me, yes. No matter how I look at it, these Shadow Beings are still family. Do I like it, no. I don't like this family war that's been going on since Mother and Uncle disobeyed Grandfather. But would I stop, no. My duty is to protect Anakin, and I'm not about to let him be corrupted by the dark side like my Uncle or Cousins.

Finishing off the last in my group I turned towards my older siblings. "Is that all of them?"

Blake's gaze drifted towards Mandalore when he shouted out,"No! Three manged to get past us!" Tired and are muscles screaming at us to stop, we flew as fast as we could back towards Mandalore.

Once the Shadow Beings reached the palace they split up, one for each human.

Blake's pov

Flying as fast as I could I found the Shadow Being walking into Dad's room. Oh hell no. The Shadow Being started to take form of Bail, his face had a sinister smirk. "Hey Shady!"

Turning around Evil Bail's face grew furious at the sight of me. "So you like the dark?" I gave a smirk of my own as veins came up and began to wrap themselves around Evil Bail. "Then try this on for size!" Throwing my hands out in front of me, darkness started to engulf Evil Bail. It went on like this till Evil Bail was gone.

I let out a sigh of relief, smiling at Dad before heading off to my own room.

Consuela's pov

Flying straight towards Mom's room I saw Evil Satine was already there, not far from Mom's bed. "Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed. Throwing one of my needles I manged to get Evil Satine's attention.

"Well, I can't control light, but fire will have to do," I smirked as my hand lit up. Throwing my hand out I lit Evil Satine on fire, no screams came out. I fell to my knees after, trying to get my breathing back in order. After that was done I made my way over to Mom I noticed that Evil Satine hasn't even touched her yet, that's good news. Giving Mom one last hug I left for my room.

Ahsoka's pov

You know, it's probably a good thing that I can travel as fast as light. Because right now it's really helpful since our room is the farthest room from the entrance! When I got there I noticed that Evil Anakin already had a hand to Anakin's forehead.

"Stay away from him!" With perfect aim I shot my arrow through Evil Anakin's chest. I felt relived, until I remembered that Evil Anakin had his hand on my human's head!

"Anakin." I rushed to his bedside, placing my hands on his temples. Good, Evil Anakin didn't get chance to corrupt Anakin. Letting out another sigh of relief I let my forehead fall against Anakin's, a smile grace my lips.

I let myself rest there for a moment, until I felt something against my still growing montrals. I let out a squeak and flung myself backwards. It was Anakin, he was kissing my montrals! I could feel my lekku stripes darkening from embarrassment, why would he do that?! I mean I know he's asleep but why?!

Crawling back to my side of the room I fell into my bed. My body coming off its adrenalin rush and coming to terms that I'm ready to fall flat on my face and not care.

Though I did have one thought as I fainted, the other two had the same thought. '_How deep can humans sleep?_'

Opening my eyes again I saw that it was ten the next day. Wait," Oh kriff it all!" Running around the room I _tried _to get ready for the day. On my way out I was still trying to attach my lightsaber to my belt.

"Ow!" Was the only thing I heard and said as I went down to the floor. My montals still ringing. Looking up I saw my siblings, who were both distracted as well when we crashed. Consuela was trying to pull her hair back, while Blake was trying to put on his belt.

Looking at each other it was Consuela who spoke first," You both slept in two?" Getting nods from both of us we all let out a sigh and made our way to where our humans were. We found them eventually, talking to Obi-wan. Wait, what's Obi-wan doing here?

"What's Master Kenobi doing here?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged while Consuela said, "I have no idea why my father figure is here." Walking over the humans began to notice us.

"Young ones," Obi-wan nodded to us. Consuela gave a gestured and Obi-wan followed her out of hearing range. Blake started talking with Bail and Satine about political stuff, boring.

"See you finally woke Snips," Anakin teased me.

"I would have woken up sooner if someone wasn't talking so loud last night," I quickly lied. If I didn't defend myself then Anakin knew that something was up, I had to act natural.

"I don't sleep talk!" Anakin defended himself, though he seemed unsure.

"Keep telling yourself that Skyguy," I patted his shoulder.

Before either of us could say anything else I winced from a pain inside my head, as did Blake, all from Consuela's yelling. '_WHAT IN SITH HELLS IS THAT __**PRIMA DONA BARBIE **__DOING HERE!?_'

Looking in the direction of Consuela's glare I saw a woman older than my master, yet younger than Obi-wan come out of the ship. Her long brown hair done up in some style that was weird-looking, she wore a purple dress with a purple over dress on it, and a weird necklace.

'_Is she a senator Blake, cause she looks like one_,' I thought to the senator in training.

'_Yep, that's Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo. She use to be Queen there before becoming a senator_,' Blake answered.

'_And she's a down right bitch_,' Consuela growled.

'_What bit your ass and died?_' I thought, partly surprised by her behaviour, and partly amused.

'_Something bit my ass, but it didn't die. I wish it did though, make things a whole lot easier_,' Consuela's glare was on the Naboo senator the whole time she thought this.

'_Can you tell us what's going on Spit Fire?_' Blake asked.

'_Gladly Shadow Boy. Padme use to be with Anakin, at first it was okay, then it just got worse as the war started. Padme started fights with him over the war down to simple things, like how he drives a speeder. He would always find comfort in me, and Padme apparently took it too far one day. Turning the argument on me. This set Anakin over the edge, and he ended it with her. She blames me for their break up, and is a total bitch to me now_,' Consuela continued her little glare on the senator.

'_Well, she sounds lovely_,' I rolled my eyes.

'_You better watch out as well Mini Star_,' Blake warned.

'_Why?_'

'_Cause there's a good chance she'll come after you, seeing as your Skydork's padawan_,' Consuela answered.

'_What does that have to do with anything?_' Again I roll my eyes.

'_Think about it Soka, who does a Jedi ever share their room with?_' Consuela started asking questions.

_ 'A padawan_,' I answered.

'_Who does a Jedi usually care about the most?_' Blake asked next. The two of them continued asking me question right after another.

'_The padawan_,' I answered again.

'_Who will a Jedi most likely lay down their life to save?_'

_'Padawan_.'

'_Who will a Jedi most likely stand up to the council for?_'

'_Padawan_.'

'_And when does a Jedi ever have the most trouble with the attachment rule?!_' The two of them thought at once.

'_Okay I get it! A padawan is probably the most important thing to a Jedi!_' I exclaimed inside my head. '_And since I'm Anakin's padawan, Amidala will see me as a threat_,' I thought, more calm.

'_Yes, so be careful around her, she may look like a barbie bitch but she can still use a blaster_,' Consuela warned me.

I looked in her direction and gave her a nod, showing her that I understood. The father-daughter pair started walking back and Satine cleared her throat when her adopted daughter was in hearing range. "Consuela, can you please take Padme to her room?"

"Why, she should know the way their," Consuela whined, her eye twitching.

"Consuela," Satine gave her a stern look, meaning that it was the end of the conversation.

Consueal rolled her eyes and started to walk into the palace. Blake and I started to follow her. "Where are you going Snips?" Anakin questioned when he noticed me leaving.

"Well, my job is to protect Consuela and Blake, so I'm doing my job," I gave him a cheeky grin. Before he could say anything I ran off with Blake in tow.

Following the advisor and senator, we found that Amidala really didn't like Consuela. They kept arguing with words I'm not gonna repeat, but Amidala would alway back down when Consuela raised her fist. Finally having enough of hearing them fight Blake and I stepped in.

"Senator Amidala," she looked over at us and glared at me.

"Blake, so nice to see you again," Amidala said with a fake sugary voice. "And who is this?"

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, Master Anakin's padawan," I smiled at her, fake though.

"Oh, you're Anakin's padawan," Amidala said with a strained face, her fist clenching.

"Yes, she is. Here's your room, now we gotta go," Consuela pointed to a door and we were about to leave the Naboo senator.

"Wait, I want to talk to you Ahsoka," Amidala said quickly. "Alone."

Not having much of a choice I walked with her into her room. My guard up, I don't trust her at all. "So what do you want to talk to me about Senator Amidala?"

Out of no where Amidala shoved me up against a wall, a knife at my throat. "Listen here you little pest, Ani is _mine_ so to stay safe, stay away from him," she growled at me. Consuela's right, she really is a bitch.

"Why would I be interested in my master," I raised an eye marking at her.

"Just stay away," she growled out does she think she is?! Putting the knife away,she still had me pinned to the wall.

"You know, you're in no way to be making threats," I gave her a growl of my own. Which sounded a lot scarier considering togrutas are natural born hunters.

Amidala was about to say something else when the scream of her name made us look towards the door. "Senator Amidala, care to explain as to why you have my padawan shoved up against a wall?" There he was, Anakin Skywalker. He rushed from the door to us and pulled me away from the wall to his arms.

"Ani, this isn't how it looks," Amidala tried to lie, but she was doing a bad job at it.

"This is a new low, even for you. I never want to see you again!" Anakin exclaimed. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders, I got to see Amidala's face go from red to purple. It was hilarious.

Once we were far away Anakin put me down. "Thanks Master, for the help."

Anakin ran a hand through his hair, calming himself. "No problems Snips. I'm just glad we're leaving today."

"We are?" My poor, poor siblings. They'll have to deal with Amidala all by themselves.

"Yeah, Master Yoda received a signal and he wants us with Obi-wan to go," Anakin explained.

"Okay, which planet are we going to?"

"You'll see Snips," Anakin smirked.

"Screw you Skyguy," I gave him a mini glare. He only laughed as we made our way to the ship.

Obi-wan's pov

Why did I agree to this again? Oh yes, I can't say no to Consuela.

*flashback*

_"Daddy I need you to do me a favor," Consuela said once we were out of ear shot of everyone else. _

_ "What do you want Consuela?" I sighed out. She does call me daddy from time to time, but how she just said it is how I know it's something I'm not going to like. _

_ "I want you to help Blake and me get Skydork and Soka together," I had to blink at my daughter figure's request. She wanted me to help her get together my former padawan and his padawan?_

_ "Consuela why do you want to do this?" I asked her._

_ "You know Anakin deserves love in his life, and Ahsoka can give it. He already knows he loves her," Consuela answered. I had to admit she was right, I can see the attachment that Anakin has towards Ahsoka. _

_ But still," Consuela I can't do this...the code." She interrupted me, not wanting to hear it._

_ "Don't be a hypocrite! You don't really listen to the code yourself Daddy," with that she looked towards the woman who adopted her, and the woman of my love._

_ "Alright, I'll help," I said with a small smile._

_ "Thank you Daddy!" Consuela squealed as she jumped up and hugged me._

*end of flashback*

Well, let's see what I can do to help.

**Well here's the next chapter! Like I said in earlier chapters, I have nothing against Padme, usually I give her something that has her a happy ending with someone else. I just needed to spice up the story a little bit. Anyway, I have a question for you all, should the planet they're going to be mortis? Cause guys, I've got like a few chaps after mortis, and one before they go to any planet. Tell me in the reviews, later babes! Daughter of Sea and Wisdom is out!**


	10. Arrival to Mortis

Obi-wan's pov

How am I going to do this? I admit I _do _want Anakin to be happy and have love. I knew about the relationship he had with Senator Padme Amidala, and I saw how happy he was. I also knew what happened to him when they started fighting. He was damaged after that, closed himself up.

But when Ahsoka came along, he started to open up again. Ahsoka made him different, in a good way. She just might be to him what Satine is to me. Ahsoka brings out these emotions from him that Padme never did, and the emotions Padme did bring out of him are ten times stronger with Ahsoka. I just pray to the force that Ahsoka wont hurt him like Padme did, beucase if she does, the damgae will be _much worse_.

Walking down the hall I saw that Anakin was walking towards me, his mind in another place. I also heard footsteps behind me, Ahsoka's footsteps. Hm, a perfect opprutinty. Hidding myself in the shadows I used the force to trip Anakin, right onto Ahsoka.

Ahsoka is trapped under Anakin, while Anakin was giving Ahsoka a nice little kiss somewhere I'm not sure she's comfortable with. This might be more fun than I thought.

Ahsoka's pov

_WHY_!? My human is on top of me, _again_, and guess what, his lips are on my montrals, _AGAIN_! Why does this keep happening?! I could feel my lekku stripes getting darker, and as much as I don't want to admit it, I kinda like this position.

"M-master, can you please get off of me?" I squeaked out.

That seemed to get Anakin out of whatever trance he was in and he quickly go off of me. "I'm sorry Snips, I don't what happened just now."

"It's alright Skyguy. Let's just forget about this and move on?" I gave him a fake smile and he nodded. "Great, now I gotta go." After that I took off, straight towards our shared quarters.

I'm so confused! I know I love Skyguy, but _in what way do I love him_? Sitting on my bed I thought more on it, and the more I thought on it, the more I wish I didn't. All the signs are there, first, Anakin makes my heart race, second my lekku stripes darkened around him, thrid I don't like seeing other women flirt with him, and lastly I'm someone I never knew around him.

What I mean is, he brings out this side of me, that seems so different, and _right_. Consuela told me how Blake makes her feel, and it's close to the way Anakin makes me feel, which scares me. It scares me because this has never happened before, never has an angel felt this way to his or her assigned human. There's no rules about this, I don't no what to do!

Never has an angel fallen in love with the one their destined to protect.

Anakin's pov

I watched as Ahsoka took off, hurt shown on my face, and in my heart. I could tell she was confused, but somehow her actions still hurt me. I love her sure, but what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she finds me disgusting because of our age difference? I can't go through another heartbreak. Padme made me feel like my heart was being torn apart, but with Ahsoka, with her it feels like someone keeps stabing it over and over, hapily singing as they did so.

"Anakin," looking up I saw Obi-wan walking towards me. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know Master. I somehow tripped and landed on top of Ahsoka, then she ran off as soon as we got off the floor. I 'm so frustrated!" I grabbed at my hair at the end, ready to tear it out.

"Easy Anakin, why are you so frustrated over this?" Obi-wan raised an eyebrow.

I let out a sigh, can I trust him? Well it's not like he's obeying the code, so I think I can. "I love her, and when she runs away it feels like someone is just torchering my heart."

Obi-wan's pov

I watched as Anakin started to pull at his hair. I know what Consuela has told me, and what I've seen, but I need Anakin to tell me himself. "Easy Anakin, why are you so frustrated over this?" I raised an eyebrow, come one tell me.

Anakin seemed to debate whether to tell me or not, finally he does. "I love her, and when she runs away it feels like someone is just torchering my heart." I stared at him for a few moments, trying to take in what he said. He truly does love her, the same way I love Satine.

Pulling him off the floor I gave him the best advice I could. "Anakin, the best advice I can give you is that you need to follow your heart. Sometimes it will lead you better than the Force can." My former padawan gave me a small smile, and we started to talk about something else.

"So, did Consuela tell you yet?" Anakin asked, his joking manor going back into his voice.

"Tell me what?" I raised my eyebrow again.

"That she's dating Senator Bail Organa's adopted son, Blake," Anakin smirked.

I froze, Consuela is dating a senator-in-training? "_She's what_?"

Anakin let a few chuckles escape his lips. "Yeah old man, she started dating him when we were on Mandalore."

"Do you approve?" I questioned, Anakin is quite protective of Consuela.

"Yes, I do. If anyone is good enough for her it's him," Anakin smiled.

"Then he has my approval as well. Though I will need to talk to him once we get back to Courscant," I nodded. Anakin began to laugh for a few minutes before we got serious and started to talk about the mission.

"The Council received a message, asking for help," I begun to explain.

"Well that doesn't seem to out of the ordinary," Anakin shrugged.

"Yes, but the message is 2,000 years old."

Before Anakin could say anything a new voice entered the conversation. "The message is 2,000 years old?" Turning around we saw Anakin's padawan, Ahsoka.

"Yes, we fear it might be a Separatists trap so we're to investigate it," I fineshed.

"That doesn't sound to hard, right Skyguy," Ahsoka smiled up at Anakin.

"Right Snips," Anakin gave her a fake smirk. He's still scared.

Ahsoka's pov

We were about to reach Rex and the other clones when all of a sudden, the lights went out and we started to fall to a planet beneath us. Obi-wan gripped onto his seat while Anakin grabbed hold of me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

Opening them again I could see that we wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. "This is gonna need a lot of work."

"Agreed Snips," Anakin nodded.

Walking out of the ship we saw that the damage looked a whole lot worse out here than it did inside. Oh great, now what are we going to do?

"Hello," an all too familiar voice rang out. I froze when out from the shadows came the woman who created me, my mother, the Daughter.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I am the Daughter. My father had me come for you, as an escort," Mother said gently. Looking at all three of us, her eyes froze on me.

Daughter's pov

It can't be, my daughter has come back. I could feel tears of happiness start to well up in my eyes, but I kept them at bay. Ahsoka is gonna need all the cover she can get here. Especially since my brother has found out that I have made children to protect others, opposite of what his do.

"What do you mean your father sent you as an escort?" Obi-wan started to rub his beard. "He can't be the one that sent the message."

"Ah, but he is. Come now," I gave them a gesture to follow me and started to walk back towards where my father and brother are.

'_Ahsoka, you're in danger being here_,' I thought to her.

'_I know Mother, but I have to follow Anakin. I have to protect him, even now_,' Ahsoka thought back. She's not going to leave him, even if her life depended on it.

'_Fine, but I want you to be careful. Your Uncle already knows about my children, just as I know about his_,' I warned her.

'_What about Grandfather?_'

'_Father does not know about either of our kids, let's try to keep it that way._' With that our mental conversation was over. My daughter how strong you've grown, and how strong you will become.

On our way there I felt a disturbance, and it immediately happened. A rock slide came hurtling towards, and probably would've separated Anakin from the other two. Had not Ahsoka used her air abilities to move not only herself but Obi-wan as well.

"Let's keep moving," Ahsoka suggested. She had that same suspicion I did. That rock slide was no accident.

Finally making it back to where Father and my brother were, the two male humans ignited their lightsabers, Ahsoka did not. "Do not fear young ones, we do not wish you harm. I am the Father, this is my son, and my daughter," Father gave them a small smile.

Father deactivated Anakin's lighsaber, while Obi-wan's was deactivated by my brother.

"Who are you?" Anakin questioned. Probably thinking we are sith.

"We are the Ones. Powerful Force users, so powerful that we have to remain here," Father explained our history. Anakin and Obi-wan seemed interested, while Ahsoka looked a little bored, already knowing this.

Once Father finished explaining, Obi-wan asked a questioned that seemed to be on all of their minds. "Why bring us here though?"

"I have heard about the Chosen One, you Skywalker," Father answered.

"The Chosen One is a myth," Anakin quickly replied.

"Prehaps, but how about a test. I will give you a test, then you three are set to leave."

Anakin gave him a nod, then Father turned towards Ahsoka. "Now you young one, you are a strange one. Unlike these two, you did not activate either of your lightsabers."

I froze, as well as Ahsoka. Father caught that, oh no.

Ahsoka's pov

"You also have this glow to you child, one that only my children or I can see. Prehaps you're not who you say you are?" Oh shit! Grandfather is to smart, no way can I fool him. Before I could say anything Grandfather used the mind trick on me. "Tell me, are you a child of one of my own?"

What I said next brought shock on Obi-wan's face, anger on my Uncle's, a horrified expression from my mother, worried about me, along with a face of hurt and betrayal from Anakin.

"I'm Ahsoka, daughter of the Daughter, Angel of Light and Air."


	11. The Truth

Ahsoka's pov

Snapping out of my daze state from the mind trick my only thought was, _**SHIT!**_ I quickly turned to face the man I love, and the man I've come to see as a father. Both of them confused and Anakin was having trouble not laughing. Why are they acting like this?!

"Nice one Snips, but we don't have time to play around. Let's go see if we can fix the ship." WHAT! I just admit my biggest secret and he's acting like it's a joke. Grandfather used the mind trick on me for crying out loud! In a universe we live in, with some of the messed up species we've seen, he thinks angels are a myth!

Grandfather didn't look amused and he turned back to me," Transform my grandchild." I bit my lip, I was praying that just saying it would be enough, and I didn't have to transform. Looking towards Mother, she gave me a nod and I let my two elements surround me.

When I was done with the transformation I looked back at the two Jedi again, I didn't like what I saw. They looked betrayed, and why wouldn't they be, pretty much everything that came out of my mouth was a lie.

I didn't say anything, only bowed my head in shame. _Why?_ Why did Grandfather make me say that I was an angel, why did he command me to transform, I thought he didn't know! I felt tears in my eyes, I let them fall. What's the point of keeping them back?

"My children, I need to be alone with these two, Daughter take the young one with you," Grandfather said, more like ordered. Not having the strength to argue like I probably would've, I let Mother guide me outside with Uncle.

"Well Sister, it seems that your children are not as selfless, or good as they seem," Uncle smirked at Mother.

"To do what's right, sometimes you have to break the rules," Mother spoke. With that she transformed into her animal form and we flew down a familiar path.

"I thought he didn't know," I whispered out when we got there. I fell to my knees, why did he have to do that? Why couldn't he leave it be?

Now out of her animal form, I saw that Mother looked almost as upset as I am. "I thought he didn't know either my darling. I don't know how he found out, I'm so sorry." After she pulled me into a hug and I just started to full-blown out cry.

It's over, Anakin will never trust me again, I lost him.

Anakin's pov

I couldn't believe what Ahsoka just said and what she just transformed into. Okay at first I thought she was joking around, but then she transformed. Ahsoka is an angel? An angel of light and air? How could she lie to me? I felt my fists clench at the thought of Ahsoka lying to me. How dare she lie to me! I feel betrayed, there's no other way to put it.

The Father just pretty much kicked out his kids and granddaughter, he apparently wants to explain something to us. "Anakin, calm down," Obi-wan whispered to me.

"How can I, turns out the girl I love lied to me since the moment I met her, and she's this supernatural being," I glared.

"Yes, but you don't know her side of the story Anakin. Let Ahsoka explain, maybe there's a reason as to why she lied to us," Obi-wan made sence. I'm just feel so hurt right now, that I don't want to see her.

"There is a reason," turning around we saw the Father facing us.

"And what reason is that?" I asked in kinda a rude way.

"As you two know, my children fight all the time. Then one day, my son thought of a way to bring his powers out into the universe, he created these dark beings. Shadow Beings. For a few years they've corrupted people, turning them to the dark side. My daughter apparently had enough, because she made her own children, angels. She sent them to different worlds, all to protect a certain person," the Father explained.

"And Ahsoka was one of them," I interupted.

The Father nodded," Yes, Ahsoka is one of my grandchildren. She's my only force sensitive grandchild though, despite of how they were born. Each of these children were made out of force energy, the Shadow Beings in darkness, while the Angels in light. Unforuntly they have to fight each other, they don't want to, but they have to. Each one of them fighting this horrid family war!" The Father exclaimed at the end. I guess he's sick of this fighting between them.

"We're sorry to hear this," Obi-wan said with a pained expression. He's a big believer of peace or negotiation, and to know that a family has fought each other, _killed _each other, it hurts him. I have to admit, it sickens me as to why they are doing this.

"Don't worry, this is not your problem, but here's something for the two of you," the Father dropped a small ball in my hands. "It will show you any battle Ahsoka's fought in. You might want her side of the story as well. My daughter's children are selfless creatures, they do anything they can to help their human."

After he said that he went off to find Ahsoka, while we were led to a room where all three of us will sleep tonight. What I really want to do now is I want to find out why Ahsoka wouldn't talk to me about this. Best to start with is her battles she fought.

Obi-wan sat down next to me as we watched the battles, from her first, to the last one she fought. In some of these she has another female angel fighting with her, and in the last one there's a male angel as well.

What disturbs me is these Shadow Beings, her cousins. They all take a form of me when she's facing them. Why do they do that?

"Because when an angel first starts to fight it will paralyze them to see the Shadow Being turn in to the one they're supposed to protect," someone answered. Turning towards the door we saw it was Ahsoka standing there. She was out of her angel form, and she still looked upset. I could see that she had tear marks on her face, did I cause those?

I looked back at the screen to see Ahsoka fighting off her cousins," They do get over it right?"

Ahsoka shrugged," It depends, sometimes an angel can do it, but others. Others have lost their lives from that."

I could tell she didn't want to stay on this topic, and no matter how mad I am at her, I can stand to see her upset. "Who are these two with you?"

Ahsoka looked at the screen and bit her lower lip. "I don't think I should tell you that."

"Tell us who they are, that's an order Ahsoka," I said firmly. I know, call me a jerk, but I need to get her to talk.

Ahsoka sighed out and pointed to the girl at fist. "The girl is Consuela Kryze, Orginal angel, Angel of Fire and Water, adopted daughter of Duchess Satine." I stared at Ahsoka for a moment, ready to tell her not to lie to me anymore. Then I looked at the screen again, I could see that was truly Consuela.

"Well that's two people who lied to me now," I felt my anger grow. Both my little sister and the girl I love lied to me since we met. Does Satine know? Probably not, Satine once told us that she felt Consuela was keeping something from her.

"Three actually, the last one you met recently, but I can tell you see as some sort of little brother figure," Ahsoka mumbled out. What is she talking about, I don't know the male. Do I? "The other one is Blake Organa, the first ever male angel, Angel of Earth and Darkness, adopted son of Senator Bail Organa."

Really!? Is everyone I know, who is younger than me, an angel! Obi-wan walked out of the room, mumbling something about trying to get a hold of Consuela. Ahsoka was about to do the same thing when I grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Oh no you don't, I have questions and you are going to answer them."

Fear on her face, Ahsoka nodded and sat back down. "What do you want to know?"

"First off, what up with these powers?" I started out. I really wanted to know since it seemed that each one of them had a power of the four elements.

"Each angel can control one of the six elements. The reason Blake, Consuela, and I can control more than one is that we're the firsts. Consuela the first ever angel, Blake the first male angel, and myself, I'm the first angel that's force sensitive," Ahsoka explained.

"And what are these six elements?" I raised an eye brow.

"Fire, Water Earth, Air, Light, and Darkness. Before you ask, Darkness is not all evil, just how it's used," Ahsoka said quickly.

"What are these 'Shadow Beings'?"

"They're our cousins, beings of darkness created by my uncle, the Son, to corrupt people to the dark side," Ahsoka got quiet after saying this.

"How does this whole protection thing work?" Truly how did it? I got that they are suppose to protect a person, but it's still confusing.

"We are...destined, I guess you could say, to protect a single person from Shadow Beings. We guard them with our lives, making sure that the Shadow Beings don't harm them."

"Why didn't you tell me," I almost pleaded with her. Why wouldn't she, Ahsoka could have transformed as proof.

"Did you not see yourself? You would've played it off as a joke, and if I did get you to believe me, you wouldn't treat me the same anymore," Ahsoka said as she avoided her gaze from mine.

"Who are Blake and Consuela assigned to protect?" I was getting closer that I just needed an answer to.

"Blake protects Senator Bail Organa, while Consuela protects Duchess Satine. Usually an angel is adopted by the one they are protecting, it's rare for a child to be in the way of the Shadow Beings," Ahsoka answered.

"And you? Who were you destined to protect?" This question I just needed an answer for, I don't why, I just did.

"Couldn't you figure that one on your own?" Even when majorly upset, Ahsoka still seems to have that snippy attitude to her.

"I need to hear from you, I don't want to assume anything anymore," I said as I grasped her hand.

Ahsoka looked me dead in the eye and replied," You."

Son's pov

I watched as my niece and Skywalker sat in silence. Him stun from finding out the truth, and her in tears for everything that has happened since she came back.

Turning my head from yelling I saw my sister upset with Father. She is upset since Father revealed that Ahsoka is an angel. Even though my sister is selfless, she can become a little bit selfish when it comes to her own children.

_Father_. I know he is dying, let's hope he can hurry it up so I can get off this miserable planet. I need to aid my children, help them in the battle against the angels.

Speaking of angels, I turned back to Ahsoka and Skywalker. Oh yes, if my sister had a child to protect a Jedi then he must be the Chosen One. I need to get him on my side, and maybe I just might corrupt an angel while I'm at it.

**Well I hope you like it. Hey guys I have a poll up and if you do vote on it, can you pm me or leave in the review of what you think of that couple. Cause my bestie actually would like it if they weren't related and I might put that in a story. Wanted to see what other people think.**


	12. The Son's Plan Begins

Anakin's pov

Well, tomorrow's here, time to take that _test_. I still don't know what to say to Ahsoka, neither does Obi-wan. Last night he told that he talked to Consuela, she was very shocked that he found out, and more shocked as to how. Oh he'll be going to Mandalore once he's on leave. Ahsoka is just as quiet as she was last night, tears in her eyes, head down. I just want to comfort her so bad, but I don't know how, or if I can trust myself from not yelling at her.

Standing in front of us is the Ones, Ahsoka's family. "So what's this test?" I asked.

"We don't need one," the Father shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Obi-wan raised an eyebrow.

"When it comes to Jedi, my daughter does not have kids for them, they have to make their own decision as to join the dark side or not. For her to have one, it must mean you are the Chosen One," Father explained.

"Come, I will lead you back to your ship, there you will find it good as new," the Daughter said.

Following her, we did indeed find the _Twilight_ as good as new. "Let's go," Obi-wan suggested. I nodded and began to follow him on the ship. Noticing my padawan wasn't following I turned around to see her talking with her mother.

"Ahsoka, come on. We have to go," I called out to her.

"Wait a minuet Master. I need to talk to my mother," Ahsoka called back. I let out a sigh, but let her have her moment with her mother, after all it was more than likely that they would never see eachother again.

Daughter's pov

"I'm going to miss you Mother," Ahsoka whispered to me as I engulfed her in a hug.

"I'll miss you two, my little angel," I whispered back. Holding onto her a little bit longer, I wanted to save the moment for as long as possible. Her human, and his former master already on the ship, waiting for her.

"How touching it is to see this wonderful family moment," a different voice rang out. Stepping out of the shadows my brother came into the clearing.

"What do you want brother?" I felt my eye narrow, my grip on Ahsoka tighten.

"I just came to see my niece off. Can't I do that much," my brother fake pouted.

"Yes, but you usually have some other motive," I responded.

"No, not this time," my brother smiled and took a step closer. I could see he wasn't going to leave till he hugged Ahsoka. Letting her go, she was quickly in the arms of her uncle. Her face paled, she bit her lower lip, and I could tell it was taking all her will power not to squirm in my brother's arms. Once he finally let go Ahsoka gave him a small, nervous smile, and took off for the ship.

"You know that Father only let her live for one reason," my brother said to me as we watched them begin to leave.

"Yes, I know," I sighed out. Father destroyed one of my children before, I didn't know it till last night, but he did. He also destroyed one of my brother's children. They accidently made their way to this planet, and Father found them. Once he realized who they were, and what they do, he killed them. He was upset that we found a way to affect people who are not on this planet. I felt my fist tighten, my poor child.

"He only let her live is because she's the Chosen One's angel, if it were any other of your children they would've died the moment Father knew," Brother whispered this to me. Telling me what I already knew.

"I know," I whispered out, my voice tightened a bit. "But there's more to it than that, Ahsoka is destined for greatness, just like her human."

"And you know that they're in love," he looked at me. Eyebrow raised, expecting me to have a hissy fit.

"Oh I know, but that can only bring good, I just know it," I smiled. Turning around I took my animal form and took off back to my worlds, I want to check up on the rest of my children.

Son's pov

NO! I can't let this happen! I have to find some way to keep them here. I bit my lip, I had to think quick, the hug! I don't know why I gave that filthy angel a hug when I did, now I do. That hug can easily let me control her body for a few moments. '_Be prepared, things are about to change_,' I thought as I changed into my own animal form and flew towards the ship.

"Hello young ones," I smiled. The three Jedi looked at me in shock as I appeared out of no where.

"Uncle! What are you doing here?" Ahsoka glared, a protective stance sorta in front of her master.

"Now, now Ahsoka is that anyway to talk to your family?" I asked her. She only let out a growl, and I could tell she was getting ready to change into her angel form. "I only came here for you," with a flick of my wrist I had control of her body.

Ahsoka's eyes had a faraway look in them, and she started to walk towards me. "Ahsoka what are you doing!" Skywalker called out to her, she was too far gone though. The two fools tried to get a hold of my niece, but she all she did was stretch her arms and pushed them back with wind.

"Ahsoka, keep them alive," I told her. The force sensitive angel lowered her arms and made her way in front of me. "Good day Skywalker, Kenobi," I bid them a do. The door ripped opened behind us and I scooped up my niece in my arms, we took off.

Hm, we may need to do a little more damage," Ahsoka, break the ship." With that she raised her arm, this time using her light abilities to damage the ship so it couldn't fly.

"That's a good niece," I smirked as we flew to my own get away on this wretched planet.

Anakin's pov

How could he just take her! We were all set to leave, and now Ahsoka's stupid uncle took her. "We have to get her back," I growled out.

"I agree Anakin, but you must calm yourself first," Obi-wan said.

"What do you mean I need to calm myself!? That _thing _took Ahsoka!" I exclaimed, getting more upset.

"Yes, but the Son will have an advantage if you're angry. Remember, the Son's power mainly comes from the dark side," Obi-wan reasoned.

I let out a breath, Obi-wan is right. If I stay angry, the Son _will _have the advantage. Once I was calm we started towards where we last saw the Father. Though we had to doge a lot of dangerous stuff along the way.

"Do you think the Son is trying to stop us?" Obi-wan called out to me as we dodged another rock slide.

"It's a possibility, he has probably one of the strongest children of his sister. There's no way he'll let her go easily," I replied.

After we escaped that we saw a glow in the distance, please let that be one of the other Ones, or maybe Ahsoka, she does have a stong glow. Our answer came clear when we heard a gentle voice," What are you still doing here?"

"The Son took Ahsoka, we don't where he is, and we're scared that he'll do something to her," I said quickly. The Daughter's face turned from shock to horrified, tears in her eyes.

"Come on, we to get to Father immediately," she said as she ran off. Following her, we prayed that nothing too bad has happened to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's pov

"Where am I?" I muttered to myself. Looking around I saw that I was in some kind of dungen, tied to the wall. "Great, now what am I going to do?"

"There's nothing you can do, we're all prisoners here," a raspy voice called out. Looking towards one of the dark corners of the room I saw a dark purple little demon.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, not trusting him one bit.

"This is the Son's dungeons, no one get out, not alive," the demon responded. He came over and undid my shackles. Falling to the floor, I sent a small glare at him.

"Oh don't worry, I'll get out alive," I seriously think Anakin's cockiness is rubbing off on me.

"Can not be done," the little demon responded again.

"Oh it can, just have to know who to trust!" With that I flung around to see the little thing about to bite me, I kicked it away. "I still don't see why you would have these, considering that only other ones here are Mother and Grandfather, Uncle."

The demon chuckled from where I kicked it to. "Job well done Ahsoka, you're more perspective than I thought." His voice gain back the echo it had before, and he transformed back into his original form.

"Wasn't hard to figure out," I said, that snippy tone in my voice.

"Ahsoka, I took you to keep you from the pain," Uncle said with mock hurt, or was it sympathy, in his voice.

"What pain?" I raised an eye marking.

"The pain of your human hating you," Uncle replied.

"Anakin doesn't hate me, sure he's upset at the moment, but any one would be!" I argued.

"Ahsoka, Anakin will betray you, he'll betray Master Kenobi, he'll betray the Jedi Order," Uncle said, a pleading tone in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Don't trust him, Uncle is selfish, he can't be trusted.

"I looked into the future, I saw the order destroyed, Master Kenobi is in hiding, and your master in a black suit from a fight with Master Kenobi, only having that to keep him alive!" I let this set, no way this could happen.

"NO! I _refuse_ to believe you! My master would never do that! So long as I live, and even after death, I _will protect him_!" My glares harden, my words true as they will ever be.

Uncle smirked," Then you forced my hand young one." He lifted up his hand and I could feel my feet leaving the ground.

Son's pov

As I lifted my niece into the air I felt dark energy leaving me and entering her. She tried to fight it, her will is strong. Ahsoka somehow managed to changed into her angel form, but her glow dimmed, pretty much gone, her clothes changed, along with her wings, and crack like markings began to appear on her skin. Once I was finished, Ahsoka was knocked out and her body fell to the floor.

"Awaken," I whispered to her. Her eyes opened to show beautiful sith yellow eyes. Looks like I have a new creation, a _Fallen Angel_.

**Well here's another chapter! I hope you like this one! Ahsoka's fallen angel deign will come in the next chapter, along with that being the last or second to last chapter for mortis. Anyway, a random question, but we all know how much we love those, does Qui-gon's name sound something like a duck, or belongs to a duck? Please tell me I'm not the only one who notice's it. R&R!**


	13. Master vs Angel, the Daughter's Life

Anakin's pov

"Father!" the Daughter exclaimed as she ran towards the man she was calling.

"What is it my Daughter?" The Father asked, concern running through him.

"Your son has taken my daughter," The Daughter said quickly, anger in her voice.

"Then there is nothing I can do." What!? I could tell he was ready to drop everything to help his daughter, and now that he knows his granddaughter is in danger, he wont help her!

"How could you? First you kill one of my children, then you don't even help another! You are not my father," the Daughter glared, an unknown feeling to her in her voice and eyes.

"You do what is selfless my daughter, this is not your way," the Father tried to defend himself, a very poor job of it I may add.

"A mother is allowed to be selfish for her children, no matter what," the Daughter responded. With that she started to retreat, Obi-wan and I were about to follow, when the sound of wings flapping together stopped us.

"Father, I see you are causing trouble again," it was the Son.

"Where is Ahsoka!" I yelled at him.

"Don't worry Skywalker, you'll see her _very _soon." The Son smirked, turning back towards his Father. "But for now, I have to finish some business with you Father." Out of no where the Son shot lightning at the older man, sending him to the ground. "I must go now. Skywalker, you'll see her soon," with that the Son took off.

The Daughter ran towards her father and began to heal him. Looking up the Father whispered," Thank you, my daughter."

"I'm only doing this because of my selflessness, I'm still very upset with you," the Daughter responded in that same snippy tone Ahsoka has, I see that's inherited trait. She turned towards Obi-wan as she was finishing up," Master Kenboi, can you please take my father to a place where he can rest, it's over there." She pointed across the room, and Obi-wan gave her a nod.

Obi-wan's pov

Supporting the Father I began to make my way across the room. "Why don't you care what happens to Ahsoka?" I asked him.

"She is only a creature made from my daughter, only made to fight the creatures made from my son. Nothing more, nothing less," the Father answered, not one I was expecting either.

"To your daughter she doesn't seem that way," I replied.

"My daughter is blinded, she is not seeing what that girl truly is," the Father said with confidence in his voice.

"No, she is seeing perfectly. It's you who is not seeing what these children truly are. Ahsoka is more to your daughter than some thing she created to stop her brother , as well as the rest of her children. Your daughter created Ahsoka from force energy, I'll admit is unnatural, but Ahsoka still came from her. Ahsoka _is _her daughter, and your granddaughter. Why can't you see that?" The Father stayed silent, not having an answer to my question.

Setting him down, he fell asleep, I made my way back to Anakin and the Daughter. "What do we do now?" I asked them.

"I know a way to stop my brother, but we have to move quickly," the Daughter answered.

Right as we were about to leave Anakin stopped dead in his tracks," I can sence Ahsoka."

We turned to him, both of us shocked, worried, and yet happy at the same time. "Go find her, please make sure my baby is alright," the Daughter said with a motherly look on her face. Anakin nodded and took off in another direction.

"Come on, we don't have much time," she said quickly, turning back towards me. I nodded and we took off.

After a few minutes we came upon an old building," What is this place?"

"An altar, inside is where we will find the dagger," the Daughter replied, not missing a step as she walked inside. Following her we went deeper and deeper into the altar, there I saw glow, an eerie glow. The Daughter walked towards it, picking it up off its stand. "This dagger can kill the most powerful beings, including my family. Please take it, my brother has to be stopped, even if it means death."

She held the dagger out towards me, though I could see her sad look, she didn't want it this way. "I promise we'll stop the Son," she looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Oh how touching. Sister, do you really think they can stop me?" Turning around I saw the Son, a smirk on his face.

"Brother, I _know _they can stop you," the Daughter replied.

"And here I thought you would've been with Father, still mad at him?"

"I am still upset, but I don't see why you would attack him. If it's about your child that you lost to him, you would've attacked him when you first found out," the Daughter did have a point. I've seen enough of the Son's personality that he would be the type to attack someone on impulse.

"Well, he was being so selfish, and taking so long to die. I thought I help him along," the Son said like it was a good thing.

"That is not help in the least bit, that's murder!" The Daughter exclaimed, disgusted by her brother.

"I must do what needs to be done," the Son said. After he threw force lightning at us. The Daughter was quick though, redirecting it back at the Son.

"You wont succeed brother! Even we can't escape death! Even we can't manage the impossible!" The Daughter exclaimed again, redirecting more force lightning.

"That's where you're wrong sister, I have already turned an angel against her human!" The Son shouted in glee.

"What?" The Daughter's eyes widen.

"At this very moment an angel and her human, a master and his padawan are fighting to the death," the Son smirked. No he didn't, he couldn't have. "I've turned Ahsoka Tano against Anakin Skywalker." He did.

"I have to find them." The Daughter didn't object and I ran out of the altar, and followed the sounds of lighsabers clashing together.

Anakin's pov

After running for sometime I finally found Ahsoka. She was sitting on top of a big rock, meditating. "Ahsoka," I called out towards her. "Ahsoka, it's me. You're safe now, let's go." I kept a look out for that lunatic Ahsoka calls an uncle, that is, till she asked me a weird question.

"Are...you proud of me Master?"

"What?" It just came out of no where, why would she ask this? "Of, of course I'm proud of you Snips."

"He was right, right about everything You must join him." Ahsoka turned around, but she wasn't Ahsoka. "He only wants best for the universe."

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" This is starting to creep me out, what's going on with her.

"Always with the criticism Master, never really believing in me, trusting me! Well, I don't need you anymore." She started to turn smug, but her voice just got all serious again. "He told me to give you a message. He said if you don't join him, he'll kill me," all she did after that was giggle.

The Son threaten her life and she's giggling?! No, he wont do this, I can't let him hurt her. "He wont touch you!"

"Then _you _will have to kill me," Ahsoka glared, pointing at me. With no warning after that she ignited her lighsaber and attacked me. Attack after attack, she wouldn't let up, and I needed to breathe.

I manged to knock her lightsaber out of her hand, but she retaliated by running up me and using me as a spring-board. She also manged to get my own lightsaber away from me. Catching her own she smirked. "And now the student shall kill the master!"

Luckily I was able to use the force to get my lighsaber back just as the attack came down. "You're getting ahead of yourself aren't you Snips?"

"Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that!" She screamed out at me. Doing a back flip to avoid me, she landed on the rock I found her on. A smirk graced her lips once again," Two Jedi? Now is that a fair fight?"

Looking over I saw Obi-wan coming up to my side, his own lightsaber activated. "Ahsoka we don't want to hurt you! Please, try to break his control!" I tried calling out to her again.

This only seemed to set Ahsoka off again though. "Ha! You always hated me! You finding out I was an angel was the final straw I guess? Finally had a reason to kill me?! And no way am I letting Kenobi off this planet! He'll try to harm Consuela if I do!"

"Ahsoka, I wouldn't hurt Consuela! I love her, like she's my own child!" Obi-wan exclaimed. Which was true, Consuela is just as much a daughter to Obi-wan as she is to Satine, or the Daughter.

"I don't believe either of you! Maybe I should even out the playing fields here," Ahsoka glared at us.

Oh no. I knew what that ment, she was going to transform. That mixed with the dark powers the Son gave her who knows what will happen. Don't do it Snips.

A black tornado started to swirl around Ahsoka, she was transforming to her angel form. Once I saw Ahsoka again I knew that this was going to be a threat on all three of our lives. She now had this seductive aura about her, and her outfit matched the arua. Ahsoka is now wares a dark purple top that is very similar to her old tube top, but ties around her neck, a pari of black shorts but they stop on two different lengths, on one leg it stops like short shorts, while on the other leg it stops between her lower thigh and knee. On both ankles and wrists she had broken chains hanging off them, they were pretty long though. Her feet were still bare, and she still had her akkul headdress, just it was more dull. Her choker changed as well, it was now onyx with a ruby tear drop pendent.

What had to be the most disturbing though was her wings. The wings were the darkest black, almost as dark as the Son's soul, feathers falling off, every flap creaked like a bone breaking, blood seeped out of the wings and where they were attached to Ahsoka's back.

"Now this is a fair fight," Ahsoka grabbed hold of her chains around her wrists and threw them at us. They can really do some damage, the ends are jagged and look like they can cut through anything. The worst part is that it can't be cut by a lightsaber! She soon started to use her whole body as well, making her twice as dangerous.

"Any suggestions?" I growled out as I dodged another attack.

"Yes, we cut her free!" Obi-wan pulled out a dagger of some sort, it appeared through force energy!

"What is that!?"

"It can kill the Son," Obi-wan said quickly.

Right after Ahsoka noticed it, a second voice appeared in her own. "Where did you get that? Give it to me!"

Before anything else could be said a window busted from above us and we all had to dodge it. Landing on the ground are the Son and the Daughter, the Father flew down from above, wings coming out of his back.

"So happy you could join our little party Father," the Son exclaimed as he threw force lightning.

"You will stop this!" The Father commanded. He blocked the attack but you could tell he had trouble holding it.

"You're took week old man!" The Son put more force on the lightning, and sent the Father back a few feet.

"Anakin now!" Obi-wan called out. He tossed the dagger towards me, but a black, and orange streak grabbed it first. Blood splattered on my face. It landed near the Son and I knew all too well that it was Ahsoka.

The Daughter gasped beside us, tears coming down her face. "Brother what have done to my daughter!?"

"Isn't she beautiful? A fallen Angel, worthy of her talents," the Son chuckled out. "Now child, give it to me."

Ahsoka glanced back, a smug smile on her face. "Ahsoka don't!"

Her grip tightened, but she handed the Son the dagger. He swung it around," Thank you child. Your usefulness has come to an end." With that the Son pressed two fingers up to his niece's forehead, and killed her.

"Nooo!" I tried to run towards her, but the Son forced pushed me back.

"AHSOKA!" The Daughter's cries were full of pain, and sadness.

The Son ignored it and turned back to the Father. "The Jedi have brought me the dagger, and you have brought yourself. Now Father, you will die."

He raised his arms, ready to strike down, while the Father raised his own to protect himself. "Father!" The Daughter ran towards the pair, only to receive the dagger herself.

Both the Father and the Son were shocked to see the Daughter fall. "Ugh, WHYYY!" The Son screamed out as he flew off in his animal form.

I ran towards Ahsoka, Obi-wan followed, and the Father took the dagger out of his daughter's back. The Father and the Daughter were speaking, but my eyes only stayed on Ahsoka. "Can you help?" I practically begged.

"I can not, there is no light, no hope," the Father responded gravely.

"Yes there is, there's always hope!" I exclaimed.

The Daughter touched her father's face then pointed to her own daughter. The Father gestured me over to behind their heads. "Anakin, before you start, allow me to hold my daughter one last time," the Daughter coughed out. I nodded and placed Ahsoka in her arms. "Take care of her when I'm gone."

"With my daughter's dying act," the Father started, I placed two fingers on the Daughter's forehead, then two on Ahsoka's. "Allow her to breath life into her own daughter."

The two rose from the ground, a glow going from the Daughter, through me, and to her own child. I could feel the healing power go into Ahsoka. When it finally stopped, the two fell to the ground again, the Daughter gone, Ahsoka not moving. It wasn't enough.

I was ready to cry, but then I heard something, coughing. Looking down I saw Ahsoka's gorgeous blue eyes flutter open. "Wha-what's going on?" Looking around she noticed where she was. "Mother! What happened to my mother?"Ahsoka was now sitting up, but had her dead mother in her arms.

"Ahsoka, she gave up her life, to save your grandfather," I explained to her quietly.

Ahsoka glared at the Father," I should hate you, but that is against my mother's ways, and the ways of her children. Consider yourself lucky."

The Father looked down sadly at his granddaughter, knowing what she said is true. "You three must leave, my son will need your ship to get off this planet."

"I want to see her buried," Ahsoka said out of no where. "And don't give me no excuses not to. She was my mother, I have every right to see her buried."

The Father nodded, lifting up his daughter, Ahsoka followed, carrying the dagger that took her mother's life. "We should go along as well," Obi-wan whispered to me. I nodded and we followed the two to where the Daughter is to be buried. The Father placed her down, and Ahsoka put the dagger on her breast.

Giving her mother one last kiss on the forehead, Ahsoka ran into my arms, crying. "We have to go," I whispered to her, rubbing her back headtail.

"I know," she whispered back. Knowing she wouldn't be able to walk on her own in this state I lifted her up under her thighs we left. Ahsoka whispered something while looking over my shoulder, and I just barely caught it. "Goodbye Mother."

Daughter's pov

Anakin placed my daughter in my arms, and the healing process began. I saw everything that I done in my life, every child that is mine, I saw them all. Finally it came down to three, the Firsts.

Consuela, my first ever angel. How you've grown, Guardian of Fire and Water. You had your hardships, more than most, but you still pulled through. You acted like a big sister to every sibling you met, you mean more to Blake now though. _I love you my little Water Flame_.

Blake, my first son. Guardian of Earth and Darkness. You've almost went dark more than once, but that did not change the way I feel about you my son. Know that darkness is not always a threat, just how you use it. You've always loved your little 'Mini Star.' _I love you my brave Dark Earth_.

The last one, my only force sensitive child, Ahsoka. Guardian of Light and Air. It fits so well young one, always bright, and never sitting still. What happened with your uncle is not your fault, you didn't know. Your so you, yet so talented, no wonder you're one of my favorites. Never lose your light. _Mommy loves you my Air Star_.

As I fell into darkness I had only one thought,' _With this, the angels will live on._'

**So what do you think? It took me like two days to finish this up, I think it went good. Though I also think I went a little much on Ahsoka's fallen angel form. Well, I think the next chapter will be the last of mortis, let's all pray. I originally wasn't going to have to this way through this chapter either, but I'm kinda glad I did.**


	14. Anakin's Darkness, The Last of the Ones

Ahsoka's pov

We made it back to the ship, Uncle managed to do some damage, hopefully we'll get it fixed up soon. Anakin got started on it while I past him the tools, Obi-wan was looking out. Though, I feel guilty. I feel like I shouldn't leave Grandfather here with Uncle. Grandfather's not going to live much longer and Uncle will only take over the planet and get off since Mother isn't here anymore to stop him.

"We have help," I said out of no where. Anakin gave the 'what are you talking about,' face while Obi-wan gave me a 'you can't be serious,' look. "I can't just leave my grandfather here to die. If I do, then the whole universe is at stake."

"Ahsoka we are not going back there. The Son took control over you, you almost killed Obi-wan and myself," Anakin tried to talk me out of it.

"Yes, and your grandfather wasn't all too keen on helping you either," Obi-wan added.

"I can't believe you two, my grandfather _will _need help. Plus, isn't it the Jedi way to help whoever needs it." I got them there, they couldn't back down now.

"Alright, we'll help," Anakin sighed out.

"Thank you!" I jumped on him, giving him a hug.

"But," there's a but. Letting go he gave me a serious face," You stay here and fix the ship. The Son had control of you before, and we don't know if he can still control you."

I was about to protest but Anakin gave me a look that I knew ment that I either listen to what he says, or we wont help Grandfather at all. "Fine, but please make sure Uncle doesn't kill him."

"I promise," Anakin smiled and they got on the speeder bikes.

"Please, be safe," I whispered to myself before heading back to the ship to fix it.

Anakin's pov

"Anakin! I think it's best if you take one side of the planet and I take another," Obi-wan called out to me. I nodded and before I got out of hearing range Obi-wan yelled," And if you find the Son, don't face him. Wait for me."

"Let's just hope we find him before he does something else," I mumbled to myself. After ridding for about twenty minutes I came across an area where there was lava under the earth, a river of lava next to it. "That's weird." I stopped though when my speeder bike went into the lava.

"Welcome Skywalker," I turned around only to see the Son. "I see you found a small part of the planet that I claimed as my own." I only glared at him, my hand itching towards my lightsaber. "I wouldn't do that, you know I can just activate it, like my _father_ and how my sister once could," the Son's face turned darker, if it was possible. Looking back at me he spoke again," I see you don't trust me."

"Why would I? You tried to kill your own family," I responded.

"Is that it, or maybe it's because I was able to take control of my niece, of Ahsoka." I was about to snap, the Son knew it too, a smirk came across his face. "But I wouldn't worry about me Skywalker. I looked into your future, and it's not something you would like," the Son looked at me, a sad look on his face.

"Why should I listen to anything you say?" I glared harder, my hand now holding my lightsaber, ready to activate it.

"Because something terrible happens to Ahsoka," I stopped short. Something happens to Ahsoka? What happens to her? Who did it?

Wait, this is just a trick," I don't believe you. I know you can trick people if you so wished."

"I see I have to show you," the Son sighed out.

With a wave of his hand a vision started to come into my mind. "No, no, stop it. Stop it!" Red clouds started to form around me, visions of the Temple burning down, of the Jedi being killed, _because of me _.

"_Die Jedi!_" A hooded figure laughed out, like a maniac. Sith lightning coming out of his hands.

"_You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to bring peace to the galaxy, not destroy it! I loved you, you were my brother!_" Turning my head I saw Obi-wan coming at me with his lightsaber, anger and hurt on his face.

"_Anakin stop, please. Can't you see what this is doing?_" Turning my head in the other direction I saw Satine begging. She was sitting in a cell with Obi-wan on the ground next to her, he's knocked out.

"_I hate you!" _I could hear my own voice scream out.

The red mist started to clear in front of me and I saw possibly the worst thing ever. Consuela, Blake, and Ahsoka were all on the ground, in their angel forms. Blake's eyes were growing blank, nothing there, Consuela's breathing was labored, and growing shorter each breath. Ahsoka, blood was all over her body, tears falling down her face, turning her head towards me she looked at me dead in the eye. "_An-Anakin._"

Blake's eyes were now completely blank, Consuela's breaths weren't there anymore, Ahsoka, her eyes closed and the last of her tears fell. _The Angels died_.

"NOOOO!" I screamed out as the vision stopped.

"Anakin, we can stop this. We can save my nieces and nefus, just join me," the Son reapeared, his hand held out.

"Yes," I whispered, taking his hand in my own.

Obi-wan's pov

"Master," Anakin's voice came through my com link.

"Anakin what is it?" Did he find the Son, please don't tell me he engaged him in combat.

"I found the Son, I'm sending you the coordinates now. Have you heard anything from Ahsoka?" I held back a chuckle. Even when she's probably perfectly safe from danger Anakin's still worried about Ahsoka.

"No, I haven't heard from Ahsoka, but I'm pretty sure she's alright. I coming to you now," I responded.

Not long after I came to an area where lava and molten rock were. Standing in the middle of it all was Anakin, his back facing me. "Anakin you didn't try to face the Son did you?"

"No, but I have to help him get off this planet." WHAT?!

"Anakin you can't be serious?! He tried to hurt Ahsoka, he tried to kill his father, he killed his sister! Ahsoka said he have to end him, and she definitely knows more about these three and this planet than either of us do," I tried to reason with him.

"He shared his vision with me, one of the future. One I must make sure does not come true," Anakin bent his head in a way I could tell he was glaring at something.

"Anakin, there are many possible futures. How do you know this isn't some trick made by the Son," truly how do we know this is even the future.

"You don't understand what I have to do. If I don't help him the Jedi will fall, a Sith will take over, you and Satine will be locked away in some cell. Along with much worse," by now Anakin turned around to face me. His eyes were a red color, shadows around them as well. Using the force he sent the speeder bike into the lava, but I didn't pay too much attention to that.

"So you joined the Son? Anakin, you wont stop that if you join the Son. Besides what could be worse than that," I glared at him. This can not be happening.

"The three angels that matter to me will _die_! Blake, Consuela, and Ahsoka will all die if I don't stop this!" I stopped short when he said that Consuela had a chance of dieing. I loved that girl like she was my own daughter, I would do anything for her. But, it seems that I have forgotten what Consulea is. Consuela's an angel, just as Ahsoka and Blake are. dIt didn't matter if I like it or not, they have a duty to protect the ones they were destined to, even if it means giving up their lives.

"Anakin, it seems we have both forgotten something. Those three were created to protect, even if it means death to themselves. They'll keep fighting to their last breaths, it's an angel's duty, their duty."

Before anything else could be said the Son appeared," Don't listen to him Anakin. He's just trying to make sure we don't leave. He's just making sure death will come to Blake, to Consuela, to _Ahsoka_." The Son knew how to manipulate Anakin. If Ahsoka's life is in danger, Anakin will do anything in his power to make sure he can save her.

The Son lifted the speeder bike out of the lava, it didn't look damaged at all. "Go, make sure we have the ship ready." Anakin nodded and took off. The Son flew off in his animal form, leaving me here. Looks like the only way is up this cliff.

"I better contact Ahsoka," I whispered to myself.

Ahsoka's pov

"Finally, got it fixed," I smiled as the lights came back on the ship. My com link started to beep," Ahsoka Tano here."

"Ahsoka, listen to me, you have to damage the ship," Obi-wan's voice rang through the com.

"What? I just the fixed the ship," I was irritated. First I'm told to fix it, now I have break it?!

"Ahsoka you don't understand. Anakin joined sides with the Son, you have to make sure they don't leave the planet." My heart stopped when I heard what happened to Anakin.

"Why would he do that?!" I screamed out.

"The Son showed Anakin a vision, one that did not show a good future at all. Just make sure they don't get off the planet! Do not engage him at all!" I looked away from my com, at war with myself, but I knew what I had to do.

"I'm sorry Master Kenobi, but my duty is to Anakin first," with that I ended the transmission.

Anakin's pov

I made it back to the ship, but Ahsoka wasn't in sight. Where is she? I'll have to worry about that later, right now I have to get the ship started. I tried to start it, but it wouldn't start,"Ahsoka, what have you done?" She took a crucial part of the ship for it to work.

I felt the Son throught the force, he's waiting for me outside. "A crucial part of ship is missing. We wont be able to leave without it."

"Don't worry, I have to finish what I started anyway." The Son took off and I made my way back to the ship, how could Ahsoka do this?

"Skyguy," the voice of said angel spoke out. Looking behind me I saw Ahsoka jump out of a tree by the ship.

"Ahsoka, give me back the part," I held my hand out towards her.

"Master no, why are you doing this?" Ahsoka asked, tears in her eyes.

"He showed me a vision, you, Blake, and Consuela all die in it," I told her.

"Anakin it's our duty to protect the ones were destined to you, even if it means death," Ahsoka said.

"I will not let you die," I said in a firm voice.

"But why? I don't get why."

I walked closer to her, leaned in, our breaths mingled," Because I love you Snips." With that I pressed my lips to her own, a wave of passion flowed through us. I wrapped my arms around her waist, her hands on the side of my head, fingers in my hair, her palms on my temples.

"I'm sorry," I heard her through the kiss. I was about to ask her what she was sorry for when she mumbled," Forget." With that the an inky blackness took over my sight.

Ahsoka's pov

I guess I forgot that Anakin had his arms around me, along with that he's bigger and heavier than me, because when he fell over, I went too! I was laying on his chest, my lekku stripes turning a different shade of blue. I managed to get myself out of his arms, and a good two feet away.

I can't believe it though, he loves me._ Anakin Skywalker loves me! _Too bad we can never be together, my time is near.

"I see you manage to stop him on your own," looking behind me I saw Grandfather.

"Yes. Anakin is my responsibility, and I am his angel. I'll do whatever it takes to protect him," my fists clenched. There's nothing Grandfather can do that will stop me.

"You took his memory of that vision," Grandfather stated.

"Yes, it was the only way to stop him, before he did anything he would regret," I said with a frown.

"I know child, I know. You are so much like your mother, prehaps I was wrong to judge you the way I did," Grandfather said with a small smile. I stared at him for a few seconds before I started to cough lightly. Grandfather's smile turned into a frown," Your time is coming isn't it?"

"Yes, all of ours is, that is why I'm making sure Uncle dies before my time comes," I replied.

"So young, yet so full of life. I can see why you were one of my daughter's favorites," the smile returned to Grandfather's face.

Well, after that Anakin woke up and we saved Master Kenobi, he's not too happy with me at the moment. Now we're watching Uncle trying to kill Grandfather again. He just missed and Grandfather has the dagger, the one Uncle stole off my mother's breast.

Grandfather raised the dagger, ready to strike it into Uncle's back. I gasped when it missed, already knowing where it's going to end up. Grandfather is going to kill himself. "No, Father!" Uncle exclaimed as Grandfather fell to the ground. Anakin snuck up behind him and struck Uncle down with his lightsaber. I need to talk to him, before he goes.

"Father, I'm sorry," Uncle breathed out.

"Go my son, I'll join you soon," Grandfather said.

"Can I say something first?" Both of them turned towards me, Anakin was about to pull me back but I was already whispering something in Uncle's ear.

"I don't hate you, find peace in the next life."

"You truly are like your mother, my granddaughter," Grandfather smiled. "Go, finish what needs to be done, before it's too late." With those words Grandfather vanished, nothing but his clothes remained.

A shake began in the earth as well " The planet is falling apart!" Obi-wan yelled.

"I know how to get to Coruscant fast, follow me!" With that I took off towards my mother's special place.

Anakin and Obi-wan was amazed by the different worlds. "Where are we?" Obi-wan asked, Anakin was speechless.

"In my mother's place. This was how she got us off the planet and how she would watch over us," I explained. I found what I was looking for, the Jedi Temple and the Senate Building.

"Ahsoka I think we just need the Temple," Anakin said, the planet falling apart more.

"No, I'm sending you two to the Temple. I have something to do at the Senate." Before either of them could protest I sent them off, and then sent myself to the Senate.

When I arrived my coughing got worse, breathing started to hurt a bit. '_Ahsoka!_' Two voices screamed in my mind.

'_Blake, Consuela, where are you two?_' I quickly asked them.

'_At the Senate_,' they both answered.

'_What's going Mini Star? Spit Fire and I have been feeling cold for about a day now_,' Blake questioned. I could hear and feel the worry he feels.

'_Mother's dead, as well as Uncle and Grandfather_,' I thought, a single tear fell down my face.

'_But that means,_' Consuela didn't finish, we all knew what that ment.

'_Yes, that's why I want you two to meet me outside of the Chancellor's office_,' I thought quickly. Running up the steps towards the direction of said office.

'_Why?_'

'_To complete one last act, we're going to destroy the Sith_.'

**So how was this? Personaly I think it might be a little choppy, but oh well. This story is about ready to come to an end to, I know all of you are upset. But it has to end. We have about, two more chapter, give or take.**


	15. Death of the Children

Ahsoka's pov

I stopped in front of Palaptine's office, Consuela and Blake waiting for me. "We're going to do what?" Consuela hissed in a hushed tone, coughing a little after.

"Destroy the Sith, I know why it seems the Seppies are always one step ahead of us," I said quietly.

"And why is that?" Blake asked, his eyebrow raised.

"You know that dream I've been having for a while now?" Both nodded and I continued," Well it told me who the true Sith leader is. Dooku is just the apprentice, the true leader of the Sith is in there." As I said the last part I pointed towards the office door.

"Palaptine is the Sith bastard?" My older siblings hissed out.

I nodded," And we're going to end him."

"But all the people will see is us destroying the Chancellor, how in the name of our family are we gonna make them see what he truly is?" Consuela brought up a good point. We need them to see what this man truly is, a Sith, a betrayer, a _monster_.

Blake looked around his girlfriend and his face brightened up. "I know how!" He pulled out a piece of the wall that held some wiring, then started to rearrange it. "I can re-wire the security cameras in Palaptine's office to show around all of Coruscant."

"Good job Blake," Consuela smiled, but that smile quickly turned into a frown. "But that also means we're gonna expose the Angels."

"It wont matter in the end," I shook my head. All of us looked in another direction besides each other, it's hard to face the truth.

Before any of us could say anything we all started a coughing fit, we might have to make this quick. "Oh my," looking up I saw the bastard standing right in front of us. "Are you children all right?"

"Yes Chancellor, we just came to give you a message," Blake spoke first. He seemed to recover from his coughing fit faster than either Consuela or me did.

"Come in then," Palaptine moved over, and gesture us inside his office. We sat down on the couch, but we sat in a way where we could still jump into action. "So, what do you have to tell me?"

"That it's over," I smirked.

Palaptine's face went from a make smile to a frown, worried. "What could you ever mean, child?"

"She means that you can stop playing pretend, we know who you truly are," Consuela said bluntly, her hand rubbing over her chest a bit.

"I still have no idea what you three could possibly be talking about," Palaptine still tried to play dumb, he is really getting on my nerves.

"Don't play dumb Sithy, we know who you truly are and what you've been doing this whole war," Blake glared at him. His coughing becoming worse, as was all of ours.

The air around Palaptine became cold and dark, so he dropped the act. "So, you've finally showed yourselves, _angels_," Palaptine spat out the word angels like it left a horrible taste in his mouth.

"You knew?" All three of our eyes widen, getting ready to jump up.

"Yes, you see, I had an angel myself once. A small thing really, he became my adopted son, his name was Carter I believe," my eyes widen at the news. Carter was about my age, only about three months older, I knew him before he left when he was a year old.

"What happened to our brother," we all growled out. One thing to know, all angels are extremely protective of their other siblings, younger or older.

"Ah, well I met with one of your delightful cousins when Carter was about ten years old. He didn't know a thing, a weak boy. Now your cousin on the other, he knew how to be strong. Your cousin promised me power, and he gave it, all I had to do was one thing." Palaptine started to laugh like a psycho.

"What did you do? What happen to Carter?" Consuela demanded, Blake's fist clenched, and I started to show my sharp Togurtan teeth, the threatening way.

"I killed him! Carter was weak, and I did not need him weakning me." HE DID WHAT!? OH NOW HE'S GONNA PAY, THAT KRIFFEN BASTARD IS GONNA DIE!

"YOU KILLED CARTER FOR POWER!?" We all screamed out, our angel forms flashing. We were beyond pissed now. How could he do this? No one has killed their angel before, that person should feel safe around their angel, protected.

"Ah, I see you three are highly advance, but you'll be no match for me," Palaptine shot sith lightning at us, we just barely dodged it.

Consuela shot sharp pecies of ice at him, just nearly getting into his skin. Palaptine managed to dodge, but it still got his clothes. He's faster than I thought. Next Blake had vines grown out of the ground, trying to wrap around the Sith Lord. Out of no where the son of lunatic pulled out a lightsaber, a red one. He cut through Blake's vines. I tried my luck and sent cutting winds at him, I managed to cut him a little , but he dodged most of them.

We all were breathing deep, coughing just getting worse, my chest felt like someone locked it in darkness and lit it on fire. Those attacks took more out of us than it normally would. "So, angels do have their limits, I see. You three are dying, so this is the end for you, all of you. My, what a turn of events," Palaptine crackled.

"Yeah, well you'll be dead before us old man." Blake was about to attack again but Palaptine shoved us back using the force. We ended up behind one of the overturn couches, using it for a little bit of cover.

"We need a plan," Consuela said quickly as she threw a few sebon needles at Palaptine, all of which he used the force to send in other directions.

"Let me think," Blake tapped his chin. I used the force myself to send Palaptine back in the other direction. He wasn't to happy about that, scratch that, he downright furious.

"I seem to have forgotten that you are force sensitive yourself, young Ahsoka," Palaptine glared at me.

"I got it! Ahsoka, I'm gonna make the room dark, I need you to distract Palaptine, Consuela and I will attack him then," Blake told us his plan. Right after Blake made the whole room dark, nothing but blackness in front of you.

Great, now how am I going to distract this ass. Oh, that's one way. Standing up I made my glow ten times brighter than what it usually is. "Hey Ugly! Come and get me!" Now having Palaptine's attention he kept shooting sith lightning at me, but I managed to dodge them.

"Ugh!" Palaptine yelled as sebon needles and thorns made contact with his skin. He looked all around for the other two, but I was the only thing he could see. Seeing a chance, I made a ball of light and sent it straight at Palaptine. Smacking him in the chest he growled at me, bent over. "Enough!" With that he sent sith lightning in every direction, along with a great force push.

"Ahhh!" We all screamed out as we hit the wall too hard, and then being electrocuted.

"Hahaha! I can't believe you three don't see it, even if you do defeat me all the public will see is three teenagers killing the Supreme Chancellor," Palaptine smiled like he already won.

"That's where you're wrong! Blake hacked the cameras, say hello to everyone on Courscant. They've seen the whole thing," Consuela shot back.

Palaptine growled at us," I'll control them, and the rebels will die just like Carter!"

Something must have snapped in us because next thing we knew we were up in the air, our weapons out. "This is for Carter!" Consuela flew close to the ground, where Palaptine's ankles are. She used the blades in her open umbrella to slice off Palaptine's ankles, while simotamously setting him on fire.

"This is for anyone else you hurt!" Blake used his swords to chop off Palaptine's arms, viens rasing him in the air, letting the fire spread everywhere. Blake also had rocks smash in Palaptine.

"And this is for the Angels!" I sent air at him, letting the fire grow, and as Palaptine fell to the ground I shot two arrows into where his heart should be. One made of light, the other a lightsaber arrow.

It's over, Palaptine is dead. Palaptine hit the ground with a sickening crack, making us cringe. He is lying in a pool of his own blood, the fire starting to go away, showing off his over cooked skin, dents in his body from where the rocks hit him. My arrows sticking out of him. The office is a total wreck, and we were floating above the dead traitor.

"This is what I saw," I whispered to the older two.

"What do you mean?" Consuela looked towards me.

"In my vision, when it finally came clear, I saw the Chancellor dead, and us above him. I knew then he was a traitor," I explained.

"When did that become clear?" Blake asked.

"When I was on Mortis, Mother's last act was to heal me. During that time it became clear."

After I finished explaining we all fell to the ground, fits of coughing, this is it, I'm too weak. All of us were on our backs, taking in our last breaths. I could hear the doors open in the background. In came Anakin, Obi-wan, Satine, Bail, his wife, all of the Jedi Council, and pretty much every senator in Senate.

"Ahsoka look at me, come on," Anakin held the side of my face, trying to stop what is to come.

"Anakin, don't try to stop it. I'm dying, it's unavoidable," I coughed.

"Ahsoka don't give up hope, we can still get you three to a doctor," Anakin begged me.

"No, you can't Anakin. It was only a matter of time after Mother died. She was the Angels leader, our source of life. We were made out of her force energy, it's gone now. When she dies, all of her children die as well. That's why I wanted to make sure Uncle was gone before I left the planet, when he's dead, so are his children."

Anakin is now crying over me, his tears hitting my face. Obi-wan and Satine were holding onto Consuela, not wanting to let her go. Bail gripped Blake's hand and his wife ran her hands threw her adopted son's hair.

"An-Anakin," I called out to the man who was my master, the man who I was born to protect, the man who took my heart. He looked at me, hurt all over his face. "There's two things I want you to do for me."

"Anything Ahsoka," Anakin said quickly.

Just barely able to raise my hand, I summoned a scroll, Anakin took it and opened it. "In there are names of all the Angels, the ones in white died like the way I am, because the death of our Mother. The ones in red died for other reasons, before Mother died. Please, find all the ones who names are in white, it's too late for the others, but please, please bring the family together." Anakin nodded and I continued to my next thing," Don't fall to the dark side Anakin, I know there might be temptation, but I know you're strong enough to stay with the light."

Anakin pulled me into his arms and sobbed out," I promise Ahsoka."

Should I tell him? I already know how he feels, and this is my last chance. "I love you," I whispered to him.

Anakin looked up shock on his face. "W-what did you say?"

"I love you Skyguy, with all my heart," I gave him a weak smile.

Anakin pulled me even closer," I love you too Snips."

"I know," I gave him peck on the lips before I was called home, called back to the Force.

Anakin's pov

I was full-blown out crying, not caring who saw, or what they think. I just lost my padawan, my angel, my Ahsoka, my Snips. When I was able to calm down to just tears running down my face I saw Obi-wan and Satine crying over Consuela, same with Blake and his adopted parents. I picked up Ahsoka's body bridal style, though I had to be careful of her wings. I walked over to the others, they noticed and started to calm down themselves.

"We need to somewhere to put them, somewhere big," I said.

"Know a place, I do," turning my head to the Council member and other Senators I saw Master Yoda with a small smile. "Follow, come." Master Yoda led us all to a part of Courscant that I never knew. It was actually located by the temple, a meadow. The place was full of life, and of nature. In the middle stood a bunch of stone tables, too many to count, and they all formed a u-shape.

"What this place was for, I never knew. Here, we will lay the Angels to rest," Master Yoda spoke softly. Bail walked over the table to the right of the one that centered the upside down u, there he put Blake. Obi-wan put Consuela down to the left of the center. They turned towards me and I gently put Ahsoka down in the right in the center.

"Don't worry Snips, I'll bring your family together, I promise." I whispered to her and gave her one last kiss on the lips.

**Okay, you're gonna hate for this, I know, but one last chapter to go. I probably could have ended it here, but there's something you need to know about me. I **_**HATE**_** sad endings, they make me all depressed. SO, you guys get one more chapter. Now if you excuse me I have to hide in my safe zone.**


	16. Epilogue

Anakin's pov

"Obi-wan," I called to my old master. It's been about a month since we layed Ahsoka, Blake, and Consuela to rest, I wanted to start searching for their other siblings. A lot has happen, for one the Clone Wars has ended. Without Palaptine, the Separatists had no leader, no one to order them around.

"Yes Anakin?" Obi-wan looked up at me. He's sitting with Satine, still mourning over Consuela. Padme tried her best to comfort the two, but once they learned what she said about Consuela, their respect for the Naboo Senator was basically nothing now.

I showed them the scroll. "Ahsoka gave me this before she died. She wanted...she wanted her family to be together again. All the names in white she wanted me to find," I explained.

"Then let us help, these are also Consuela's siblings. She would want the same thing," Satine stood up.

"We'll help as well, I think it's safe to say that not only Ahsoka and Consuela wanted this, but Blake as well," Bail stood up as well. Obi-wan and Breha, Bail's wife, stood up as well, small smiles on all of our faces.

"So who's the first angel on the list?" Breha asked.

I picked up the scroll and I read," Millie, Angel of Earth, Guardian of Neeyutnee of Naboo." I heard a gasp from the corner of the room, but mainly ignored it. "She's first."

We were about to go to one of the ships when Padme spoke up. "Anakin, please let me go with you."

I stopped and quickly turned around, glaring at her. "Why should I?You insulted Consuela, then you go and attack Ahsoka."

"Because Neeyutnee is my friend, and I know she's suffering. Her adopted daughter, Millie, I knew her and loved her like she was my sister," Padme explained.

I was about to tell her to screw off and leave when something stopped me. '_Learn to forgive, even if you can only forgive a little._'

"Alright, you can come. Only because Neeyutnee is your friend," I'm still not happy, but Padme probably knows Neeyutnee better than we would. The others didn't question me, as if they heard the same thing I did.

Padme contacted Neeyutnee, and the Queen of Naboo was waiting for us. Lavender eyes red from crying, black hair, and her face is covered by the white make up for the Queen of Naboo. "Padme," the two of them hugged and Neeyutnee led us to where Millie is.

"She told me everything, told me to wait and someone will come for her. Come to take her to her siblings. I...I just never though I would watch my daughter be laid to rest," Neeyutnee cried, tears falling down her face. Satine and Breha hugged the woman, all three of them knowing how it is to lose a child.

We stopped in front of two oak wooden doors, inside on a canopy bed layed a girl about Blake's age. She has strawberry blond hair, going to her upper back, fair skin with freckles on her face, I couldn't see her eye color from her closed eyes. Millie is in her angel form, a emerald green dress with off the shoulder short sleeves, in forest green, as well as a belt on her waist. A forest green headband worn on her forehead, with a pink flower. Her wings were emerald, outlined with a forest green. At her side is a ball and chain wrapped up.

"They said Millie had a good chance of becoming the Queen of Naboo," Neeyutnee was still thinking of the past, of her adopted daughter, of her angel.

"Come on Neeyutnee, we'll take Millie to Coruscant, to her siblings," Padme held her friend. She turned towards us and said," Go. Find the other angels, bring this family together." We all nodded and left for our next destination.

"Where to next?" Obi-wan whispered, the cries of the queen could still be heard.

I looked at the scroll," The next one is on...Tatoonie."

Obi-wan's face held pure shock, when he found his voice he told me," Anakin you don't have to go. Let us."

I shook my head," No. I promised Ahsoka that I would find her siblings, I'm not backing out because of some demons in my past."

Obi-wan gave me a slightly amused look," You truly would do anything for Ahsoka."

He doesn't know the half of it. "Our next Angel is named Nate Dreehoop, Angel of Darkness, Guardian of Brandon Dreehoop." My face scrunched up at the last name, it was pronounced der-eh-who-p, but something seemed familiar about it.

Once we got there I went to the moisture farms, hopefully they'll be able to help. "Anakin where are we?" Obi-wan spoke the question on everyone's mind. I knocked on the door and two people came, Owen and Beru.

"Anakin," they gasped out.

"Hello," I gave them a small smile. "Obi-wan, Satine, Bail, Breha, this is my step-brother and his wife, Beru. Owen, Beru, these are some of my friends." They all greeted each other and I got to why we are here. "Owen, do you know a Brandon Dreehoop? He sounds familiar but I can't place where I heard that before."

Owen let out a sigh," Yes, he's a friend of mine. He actually helps free slaves from the Hutts. He's right inside." Owen led us to his living room where a man sat. He looked so beat down, like the reason he was fighting for just died, which probably isn't too far from the truth. Brown hair, tan skin, and black eyes, this is Brandon Dreehoop.

"Brandon," Owen called out to him.

The man looked up and noticed us. "So, you're the ones who are going to take my son back to his siblings." We could only nod, those of us who had angels knew how hard it is to accept the truth. "Alright, let me take you to him." He led us to the spare bedroom of the house, Owen and Beru behind us.

"You know?" I whispered to them.

They both nodded," We were there when Nate died. He explained everything."

Inside the room we got a good look at Nate. He's Blake's age, but must be younger than him, after all Blake is the first son born of his siblings. Brown hair, curling to the side, pale skin, and he's in his angel form as well. A black shirt going down to his elbows, with a collar, gray pants, a gray wrist band with a skull on it, and gray wings. A sword at his hip.

"Would you like to come back with us to Coruscant?" Bail asked Brandon. Brandon nodded while Owen and Beru asked us to come for them when the funeral will be held. Telling them we would we set back for Coruscant, and any angels on the way we picked up as well.

two years later

It's been a long time since I set out to find Ahsoka's siblings. Two long years, so much as happened, for one the attachment rule that the Jedi have, gone. The Jedi have been changing so much as well, all because of the stories told by the ones the Angels has protected, and what the Angels have done to protect us. It's making the Jedi better.

Ahsoka would have been seventeen, Blake eighteen, and Consuela would have been nineteen. I wonder what they would've looked like if they lived this long? How would have things turned out if they lived?

Today is the day we have the funeral for the Angels, the reason we're having it now because it took us so long to find all of them. They all came in different forms, some human, some twi'lke, others mirialan. They all came at different ages too, some were only a few days old when they died. Though none really got to live, none of them made it past the age seventeen, this is what hurt the majority of us the most.

All the ones being protected stood at the head of their angel, others were there with them. Plo Koon and Shaak Ti were also with Ahsoka, both Jedi Masters saw her as a daughter, and both were upset at her death.

"Time, it is. Say goodbye, if you wish," Master Yoda's voice spoke through the meadow. My flesh hand on Ahsoka's cheek, tears falling down my face. Shaak Ti spoke soft whispers in togruti to Ahsoka, while Plo Koon just layed his hand on Ahsoka's arm.

After a few minutes the Council met in the middle of the tables. All of them in a circle with their backs facing each other, lighsabers activated. They started a dance, one where small sparks flew from where their lightsabers met. Turning around so they were facing each other they all hit each other's lighsabers at the same time, creating the final sparks of the dance.

It was time, each angel that didn't have a Jedi in their lives were assigned one to put the glass lid over their body. Since Ahsoka was my angel I'm the one to do it. My hand outstretched towards the lid, ready to use the force to lift it. That is, till something stopped every Jedi in the meadow.

A light erupted from the angels, it started out small, but then grew so bright that you could barely see. Their bodies floated off the tables, and they _changed_, they grew _older_. The light died down and all of the angels softly landed on their tables again. The silence so thick after seeing that, you cold cut it with a lightsaber. It was broken though by a coughing noise, soon followed by more.

One by one, each angel woke up, starting from the end of the U heading towards the center. Nate's mint green eyes with a hint of gray flew open, Millie's emerald green eyes opened as she sat up. Looking towards the last three I started to hope, maybe, maybe they'll come back to life as well.

Though that hope started to dwindle as none of them did anything, maybe I'm wrong. The injuries they suffered as well through that battle with Palaptine could have killed them as well. But I'm proven wrong when forest green eyes, coffee brown eyes, and ocean blue eyes all flashed open as they sat up coughing.

"Snips!" I grabbed Ahsoka in a hug, her frozen from shock. She aged to seventeen, her montrals are bigger, while her lekku reach past her breasts now, she's taller, and she's just...beautiful.

"What...what's going on?" Ahsoka asked confused. I would be too though, I mean they were dead for two years and now they're coming back to life.

"I can explain," a soft voice came through. Looking in the opening of the U was the Daughter. She was force ghost I'm sure, since we could see through her. "My children, when I learned I was going to die I knew I had to do something. Thankfully your sister, Ahsoka, was there. When I healed her I put all the energy I could into her. She now holds the energy that once was in me, and since she holds it, your lives will not end if Ahsoka's does. Look around you, all of you are the only angels left. Unfortunately a good amount of your siblings died before my own death. You no longer are to protect one person, but the whole Galaxy as well. Your cousins may be gone, but there are still different evils out there. It is your duty to protect."

"But Mother, you were are leader. Who's going to be our leader now?" Millie asked.

"The Firsts. They can control two elements, they are the most powerful, the most wise, and they can guide better than I can," the Daugher answered, a small smile on her face. Every Angel has their eyes on Blake, Consuela, and Ahsoka. With a wave of the Daughter's hand the elements the Firsts controled surrounded them.

They rose from the ground, Ahsoka a little higher than the other two. When you could see them again, they gain a new form. Blake's body became a bunch of vines, tied together, his hair and wings made of darkness. Consuela's body is made out of fire, her hair and wings made of water. Ahsoka's body became light while her montrals, lekku, and wings became air that swirled around together so you could see it.

The rest of their siblings got on one knee, showing their respect and loyalty to the Firsts, the rest of us bowed. "Long live the Angels," the Daughter spoke before disappearing into a flash of light.

The three angels landed on the ground, turning back into their regular angel forms, their siblings got off the ground. "Please excuse us," Ahsoka spoke out. We all got the hint and left, leaving the angels in the meadow.

"They don't need us anymore," Satine whispered as we left.

"They're starting their own Order, they've grown up," Obi-wan responded. I had to agree, just two years ago Ahsoka was my padawan, now she's leading her siblings.

Ahsoka's pov

"All right, how are we gonna do this?" Nate spoke up after everyone who wasnt an angel left.

"Prehaps we should start on where we want to set things up. I suggest Naboo," Millie spoke. This started an argument on where we would call our new home, but then a thought hit me. What about the lives we had before? It's our duty to protect, can we leave it all behind? Can we just give it up, just because we have a new duty?

'_No, we can't_,' Blake and Consuela thought. They're right.

"Hey guys-" I tried to get their attention but they just got louder.

"Will you listen-," Blake got cut off as well.

Consuela must've had enough because she screamed out," SHUT UP!"

She gave the floor to me after every angel stopped arguing and had their attention on us. "Can we really just move on from our old lives, leave the people we care about behind?" Every angel looked sorta guilty, they haven't even thought about what this would do to the people they love.

"How about we don't create a new home," Blake started.

"We could go back to our old lives and still do the duty we've been assigned now. We'll keep in contact with each other, make sure no one is having trouble," Consuela continued.

"And we'll meet up here every six months, or if there's an emergency. Can we do this?" I finished. Everyone agreed to this and went to find their loved ones to tell them the exciting news. Time to find Anakin.

Switching out of my angel form I saw that I had new clothes, a maroon skirt, reaching lower-thigh, a maroon top with thick straps, showing off a little bit of my stomach, no shoes, maroon armbands around my biceps with rose-red fabric hanging off them, and maroon fingerless gloves.

I eventually found him on one of the balconies of the Temple. "Hey," I whispered to him.

"Hey Ahsoka," Anakin gave me a small, yet sad smile. "So how are things going with your new Order?"

"Great, we decided that we would go back to our old lives, still do our new duty, and meet back at the meadow every six months or if there's an emergency," I responded. Anakin looked at me in shock and gave me,' are you serious,' face. "Yes Anakin, I'm serious."

"So are you still my padawan?" Anakin asked.

I shook my head," No. I talked to Master Yoda, he said that you could still teach me in the ways of the Force, but I'm not your padawan since I have my own Order to look over." Anakin nodded. "Can you cut off my padawan braid? I was going to replace it with some longer silka beads."

"Of course Snips," Anakin gently cut them off and then I put on the longer ones.

"You wanna go for a flight?" I asked once that was done. Anakin nodded and I changed back into my angel form. Using my new powers I manipulated the air to carry Anakin around while I was flying with him.

Anakin loved it, the freedom of flight. When night came around we found ourselves in the air still, I dimmed my glow. Anakin grabbed on to me and pulled me closer, I wrapped my legs around him.

"I love you my Snippy Angel," Anakin whispered to me.

"I love you too Skyguy," I giggled. Anakin caught my lips into a kiss, it was gentle, and passionate. All of our love through that one kiss. He held me closer, we were in a comfortable silence.

'_Well done my daughter_,' Mother's voice rang through my head, I smiled.

Everything is perfect, the Angels are back, we could go on with our lives, I was with Anakin, and he was with me.

"I love you, my human," I giggled out again.

"And I love you, my angel." Anakin chuckled. He's right though, I am his angel. Anakin's Angel.

**Is it safe to come out yet? *pokes head out of safe zone* I think I'll stay in here a little longer. So how do you guys like the ending to Anakin's Angel? I told you that I hated sad endings, and this is proof. Also let me tell you a funny thing about this, I started typing this the night I uploaded the last chapter, and fineshed it this morning. Hope you guys liked my story!**


End file.
